Hitam dan Abu-Abu
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: CHAP 3 UP! -TIDAK TERMASUK PROLOG-"Kukira kau akan menjadi seperti ketapel, berbatang satu, bercabang 2"/"Akhir-akhir ini kau kan dekat dengan Naruto?"/"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dikisah itu, Peterpan mencintai Rosaline, Tapi dikisah kita, akulah yang memberikan perasaanku padamu"/"PERSETAN DENGANMU!"
1. Prolog

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort.**

**.**

**.**

***** Hitam dan Abu-Abu *****

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

_Pernahkah kau mendengar mengenai kisah cinta antara Peterpan, Tingkerbell, dan Rosaline?, bukankah cerita pada versi mereka berbeda-beda?_

_Versi pertama, menceritakan tentang luka hati Tingkerbell yang tumbuh subur diantara persahabatannya dengan Peterpan. Yaitu ketika Tingkerbell jatuh cinta kepada Peterpan, sementara Peterpan...hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Padahal, itu sudah cukup membuat Tingkerbell memiliki luka hati yang berdenyut-denyut. Lalu, seolah takdir tak memperdulikan hal itu..-satu hari, ada seorang gadis bernama Rosaline yang tersesat di Neverland. Lalu kisah pun berlanjut dengan menjabarkan romantisme mengenai Peterpan yang jatuh hati kepada Rosaline, dan Rosaline pun memiliki perasaan yang sama. _

_Cinta itu membuat pandangan gelap pada mata hati Peterpan, dan pada akhirnya di tengah-tengah kisah, harus ada pertengkaran menyesakkan antara Tingkerbell dan Peterpan..-dan itu membuat persahabatan mereka berakhir dengan luka yang mengucurkan darah penderitaan di seluruh kehidupan Tingkerbell. _

_Dan sepertinya takdir masih belum puas menyiksa Tingkerbell. _

_Dimalam yang sama, saat tali persahabatan Tingkerbell dan Peterpan berakhir, saat Tingkerbell mengucurkan air matanya..-air mata yang menyampaikan pesan hatinya yang terbisu. Saat ia mendekam dibawah akar pohon, dengan menggumamkan nama Peterpan berkali-kali dalam tangis. Telinga merahnya harus mendengar teriakan erotis Rosaline saat bercinta dengan Peterpan diatas pondasi rumah pohon. _

_Hancurlah ia seorang diri, seluruh unsur kehidupannya roboh dan dia sekarat esok hari. Dan esok hari pula Peterpan menyesali hancurnya persahabatan mereka, dan ia berniat mencari Tingkerbell untuk meminta maaf._

_Tapi, betapa bodohnya sang Peterpan, dirinya harus menangis tersesak saat melihat tubuh sekarat Tingkerbell tergolek dibawah akar pohon rumahnya yang masih terisi raga Rosaline yang tertidur lelap, dalam mimpi indahnya. _

_Cahayanya redup...-serbuk pixie-nya menghambur-hambur, menghilang, dan saat itulah...-nyawa tingkerbell terjemput oleh dewa peri._

_Nyatanya, cinta egois itu harus ternodai saat Rosaline memutuskan canang penghianatan untuk harapannya agar tetap menjalani kehidupan dewasanya. Ia pulang, ke kota asalnya meninggalkan Peterpan dengan segala kedukaannya saat kapal pencari dari angkatan laut Los Angeles merapat di tepi pulau. _

_Rosaline pulang, dengan membawa nyawa baru didalam tubuhnya. Diam-diam dia menikah dengan seorang bangsawan dermawan pada era-nya. Dan merahasiakan segala kisah masa lalunya. Lalu sembilan bulan kemudian..-terlahirlah Herena. Sebagai hasil dari saripati bocah Neverland Peterpan dan Rosaline yang memang dasarnya mempesona hati. Namun...bermarga Stockheart. Ayah palsunya. _

_Dua puluh tahun kemudian. Seperti harapannya, Rosaline menjalani kehidupan dewasanya hingga ia menua dan kemudian sebelum ia meninggal, ia membuka kartu AS-nya dihadapan putrinya, mengenai asalnya, dan siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya, namun Rosaline menyampulnya menjadi sebuah kisah dongeng sebelum tidur kepada putri cantiknya..-Herena._

_Rosaline menceritakan ada seorang bocah tampan ajaib yang tak dapat menua selamanya, yakni Peterpan, dia tinggal di Neverland, dan jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis cantik bernama Rosa. Rosaline juga tak meninggalkan posisi Tingkerbell didalam kisah dongeng itu, namun Rosaline hanya menceritakan bahwa Peterpan memberikan seluruh hatinya kepada Rosaline malam itu. _

_Namun mengubah kisah pengorbanan Tingkerbell menjadi seorang sahabat Tingkerbell yang mendukung kisah cinta Peterpan dengan Rosa. Lalu mereka berdua memiliki seorang putri secantik Herena. Dan mereka bahagia selamanya._

_Bukan kisah nyata Tingkerbell, yang nyawanya terenggut hanya karena kisah cinta buta-nya dengan Peterpan. Bukan kisah nyata Rosaline, yang pulang membawa janin didalam rahimnya, bukan kisah nyata Peterpan, yang memeluk tubuh beku Tingkerbell dalam dekapan penuh penyesalannya. Bukan kisah nyata Rosaline, yang meninggalkan kehidupannya setelah menceritakan kisah menjijikkannya dimasa lalu, dalam sebuah sampul dongeng._

_Herena saripati pasangan __**Hitam**__ itu hanya tahu, gadis cilik yang hadir diantara Peterpan dan Rosaline itu adalah buah cinta suci yang terlahir diantara putih. Dan karena itu, ia begitu ingin menjadi sang gadis kecil itu. _

_Ah, Herena. Kau hanya tidak tahu, kedua tokoh utama didalam kisah yang kau kagumi seumur hidupmu itu adalah sepasang pendosa yang menghadirkan sosokmu di dunia setelah mengorbankan satu hati yang mengucurkan darah di seluruh kehidupan Tingkerbell...-hingga mati._

_Kau hanya tak tahu, ketika kau mengucapkan permohonan mengejutkan disaat kau meniup kue ulang tahun ke-13 mu. Bahwa kau sangat menginginkan untuk bertemu dengan Peterpan tampan nan cerdas...-seperti dalam kisah dongeng yang ibumu ceritakan. _

_Pada akhirnya, kisah Versi satu ini harus berakhir menjadi __**Abu-Abu**__, kelam. Saat permintaan Herena terkabulkan. Oleh kekuatan magis debu pixie, tubuhnya tersedot dalam dimensi lain, mengulangi kisah cinta ibunya...-ia tersesat di Neverland. _

_Suatu saat, Peterpan mencari kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan tubuh beku Tingkerbell yang sudah tak bernyawa di kursi perapiannya. _

_Peterpan...bertemu dengan Herena. Lalu lewat tatapan matanya yang pernah Peterpan lihat di mata seseorang yang begitu ia cintai di masa lalunya. Peterpan jatuh cinta kepada dua wanita yang lagi-lagi salah...untuk ia cintai. Namun Peterpan sudah gila. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Herena. _

_Peterpan memendam rapat-rapat masa lalunya dengan Tingkerbell yang raganya ia timbun didalam peti dibawah kursi perapiannya. Sebelum kemudian ia kembali ke Los Angeles, ikut serta Herena sebagai Ayah terselubung sekaligus kekasih terlarang gadis cilik tak berdosa itu. _

_Karenanya, Peterpan lantas menjadi pendosa manis bersama putrinya sendiri, setelah terikat dalam pernikahan. Peterpan pun menua, karena ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia penuh magis, Neverland. Dan memilih menjadi seorang pendosa yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, lalu dia pun mati, sebagai ayah yang memperistri putrinya, sebagai pendosa._

_._

_._

_._

_Lalu, di Peterpan Versi 2, menceritakan mengenai hikayat persahabatan manis antara Terrence dengan Tingkerbell. Kenalan biasa, yang berubah menjadi cinta...-seiring waktu._

_Ah, sepertinya tak ada yang tertarik dengan dunia persahabatan. _

_Baiklah, rahasia mereka akan ditahan dulu, untuk sementara waktu._

**Prolog End**

**To be Continued**

**See you later~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Part One of 'Hitam dan Abu-abu' story is...**

**"Aita sukima..., Oosugite"**

_**~'Pikiran kita berdua, selalu merasa lebih dekat'~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-*** **_**HITAM DAN ABU-ABU By : AlraZSSH ***-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Memenuhi janji, tiga tahun lalu.**

**-=10:00 a.m=-.**

**-Jam istirahat pertama-**

Naruto, apa hari ini kamu ada acara di sekolah? Bisa bertemu denganku tidak?-di halte bis biasanya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat ;)

Hyuuga Hinata

Memo berlatar kertas imut bergambar es krim vanilla itu terpampang jelas di bangku Naruto, hal itu refleks memancing godaan beberapa kawan-kawan sekelasnya.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Jadi akhirnya kau pacaran dengan Hinata?" Ino memperlihatkan senyuman aneh sebelum kemudian meminum air mineralnya dari botol. Tadi, ia baru selesai latihan tennis bersama rekan dari kelas lain di gymnasium. Namun didalam keadaan seperti itu, mata aquamarinnya sesekali mencuri lihat kepada Shino yang tengah khidmad menikmati stik coklatnya dengan membaca artikel di tabletnya.

Naruto tersenyum manis. "A...a...bukan, kami cuma teman kok, ya..m..memang sih, kadang dia seperti guruku, aku kalo ga bisa ngerjain pe-er sering nanya ke dia kok. Dia kan pintar." pujinya tanpa basa-basi, dengan polosnya.

"O, teman...~" kekehan keluar dari Karin, sepupu Naruto. Ah, dia memang seperti itu perangainya.

"Iya, benar. Hanya teman kok, aku ga bohong. " Naruto memasukkan memonya kedalam saku seragamnya. Justru jawabannya yang terdengar seperti sangkalan itu mrmperparah suasana."K...kalian ga percaya? Kenapa ga coba tanya saja dia? Kelasnya dekat kok, tuh...dua kelas dari kelas kita udah nyampe."

Berikutnya,

Hampir seluruh penghuni di kelas Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasannya yang polos. Ah, Naruto...Naruto...

"L..lho, kenapa? Apa...ada sesuatu yang aneh?, eh...-ada sesuatu yang salah ya? Dengan wajahku?" tunjujnya pada wajahnya sendiri.

Lalu tawa berjamaah yang lain menyusul. Sementara Naruto hanya terbengong-bengong.

Begitulah Naruto, dia memang polos sekali, semua yang ada disekolahnya tahu hal itu, otaknya yang oon belum terkontaminasi dunia nyata zaman sekarang, disaat kawan-kawannya diam-diam membeli majalan blue dan kaset film blue, dia justru akan diam-diam pergi menyelinap kedalam toko buku Teuchi untuk mendapatkan buku dongeng dan anime shonen-jump terbaru.

Oh, ya. Latar akademik Naruto juga tak terlalu bagus, rankingnya 20 diantara 30 siswa. Namun, dia menjadi murid teladan di sekolah, sebab selalu berangkat pagi-pagi. Pe-ernya selalu rampung, di kelas selalu mendengarkan penjelasan guru, selalu bertanya setelah dijelaskan sesuatu, dan selalu memberikan cengiran bodoh plus senyum manis kepada tiap orang saat itu memang diperlukan.

"Tidak, tidak. Kami hanya ingin ketawa kok." kata Tenten sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Wah! Jadi sekarang kalian sedang bahagia dong? Boleh aku ikutan ketawa tidak?"

Kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?

.

.

**-= Peterpan dan Tingkerbell =-**

.

.

'Kriiinng' bel istirahat kedua yang terdengar berhasil mengukir senyum lega dari seluruh siswa. Terutama kelas XI-3 tempat Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang notabene tengah diisi guru galak sejagad sekolah-Mitarashi Anko.

Tentu saja, terkecuali untuk Aburame Shino-yang notabene seorang bintang pelajar di sekolah. Baginya suatu mata pelajaran tak akan menjadi masalah.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan besok." Anko menumpuk buku-bukunya menjadi satu. Kacamata ia naikkan dengan mata menyayu. Barulah saat itu para anak didik menyadari saat itu kondisi tubuhnya kurang sehat.

"Miss?, anda baik-baik saja?" Ino menunjukkan raut wajah khawatirnya. Situasi itu sempat menghentikkan kegiatan beberapa siswa yang sedang mengemas bukunya kedalam tas.

Anko menekan pelipisnya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing..-yang paling penting, kalian. Jangan lupa untuk menyelesaikan pe-ernya minggu depan...-Kiba!" tegasnya pada bocah maniak anjing yang satu itu. Langganan yang belum menyelesaikan pe-ernya, di kelasnya.

'Ah, sakitpun dia masih galak. Guru killer.' batin Kiba dalam hati. Lalu matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih mencatat tulisan di papan kelas dengan pensil EB di buku pe-ernya. Dia memang begitu, lemot. Tapi entah kenapa, Kiba merasa iri kepada bocah pirang itu. Dia adalah siswa kesayangan Anko selain Shino. Sebab dia rajin dan Shino memang dasarnya jenius.

"Iya, Miss."

Lalu ketika Anko sudah melenggang keluar dari kelas. Kiba menepuk bahu Shino yang sedang membaca buku tenang dibangkunya, padahal siswa lain lebih memilih untuk berhambur keluar kelas untuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. "Hey, Shino."

-Kekantin bagi yang lapar, ke perpustakaan bagi yang kutu buku, ke klub masing-masing bagi yang yang berminat, ke gyumnasium bagi yang ingin melihat para siswa populer, dan sekedar kongkow sesama teman bagi yang malas melakukan sesuatu.

"Hmn?" Shino membalik bukunya. Fokusnya sama sekali tak beralih sedikitpun dari baris-baris kalimat didalam bukunya.

"Nanti aku bantu ngerjain pe-ernya ya?"

"Hemn."

"Jangan 'hemn' dong. Aku seriusan."

Shino melepas kacamatanya. Menutup buku. Lantas menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, tapi aku malas keluar rumah. Datang saja ke rumahku selain pagi-pagi sekitar jam delapan atau malam-malam." Shino mulai bernajak dari duduk. Kala Kiba terkekeh.

"Kau masih saja rutin yoga ya?, padahal aku saja malas melihat orang melakukan itu." Kiba menyedekapkan tangannya di dada."..-memang apa sih yang membuatmu tertarik terhadap olahraga seperti itu..heh-Shino?"

"Kenapa tak kau coba saja, jika ingin tahu?" Shino melenggang keluar kelas. Kiba mendengus.

"Hey! Kau mengacuhkanku lagi! Hei! Jangan-jangan kau masih memandangku aneh soal hubunganku dengan Gaara ya Shino? Hei!" teriakan Kiba tak bersambut respon yang bagus dari si empunya, justru memancing gerutuan dari bibir Naruto.

"Kiba, tolong pelan sedit bicaranya. Telingaku rasanya berdenging." Naruto mengoret-oret kertas hitung-hitungannya yang lagi-lagi salah dengan mimik geram. "Ah...ya sudahlah! Kepalaku sudah terasa panas! Nanti minta ajari Hinata saja lah!"

Tak!

Pensil Naruto banting ke meja. Meskipun begitu, mimik Naruto mengendur setelah melihat betapa imutnya buku dan pensil yang pasti ia sayangi itu.

"Ah, ya." cengirannya keluar dengan bodoh setelahnya. "Baik! Itu sudah terencana. Lagipula abis ini aku ketemu Hinata! Dia pasti tahu soal semua tugas ini!"

'Krriiiiiiing...'

Lalu bel pulang terdengar setelahnya.

Usai Naruto membereskan semua piranti sekolahnya, Naruto segera memenuhi ajakan Hinata ke halte bis yang biasa mereka berdua gunakan untuk janjian bertemu sebelum mengunjungi tempat lain.

"Ah, mana sih dia itu."

Celingak-celinguk Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Lalu-lalang orang membuatnya bingung, terutama saat para gadis banyak berkumpul disana menunggu bus tiba. Mana yang Hinata, mana yang gadis lain. Kalau saja...-telinga Naruto tak mendengar suara 'kelinting' gantungan resleting tas yang sangat Naruto kenali.

Dari belakang gadis itu tengah meyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Naruto meraih jemarinya.

"Hinata." gadis itu menoleh. "Hai?" benar..itu Hinata, dengan senyum manisnya yang menguarkan aura sexsi. Ah...entah kenapa kesannya memang seperti itu.

"O, Naruto. Jadi kau datang?"

Naruto mengangguk."Tentu saja!, o..-ya? Katamu di memo mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Kemana?"

Hinata baru tersadar. "Iya, sebentar...-umn, uang sakumu masih?"

Naruto nyengir.

Hinata sudah menduganya. Namun justru senyum manisnya semakin lebar. Ia meraih jemari Naruto."Baiklah, its okay. Ayo kubelikan es krim dulu, sebelum pergi ke tempat elektronik."

"Hah?" mereka mulai berjalan mendesak orang-orang di halte menuju ke trotoar. Bergabung dengan pejalan kaki lain."Memangnya kamu mau beli apa Hinata?"

Toko es krim tak berada cukup jauh dari halte bis. Begitu keduanya masuk kedalam toko, Hinata langsung menghampiri stand es krim.

"Hari ini kakakku pulang, ulang tahunnya kemarin. Aku mau beli hadiah untuknya...-oh ya? Kau mau beli rasa yang apa, Naruto?"

"Oh, emn..coklat." tunjuk Naruto pada es krim yang dimaksud. Hinata mengambilnya beserta es krim vanila favoritnya. Lantas mereka berdua mengantri di belakang pengunjung lain, untuk membayar belanjaan sedikit itu. "Tapi...-kalau boleh tahu? Hadiah apa itu?"

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya. "Umn, aku ingin beli laptop baru untuknya, dia kan sekarang udah jadi penggantinya ayah di kantor. Laptop lamanya harus pensiun. Nah..-" senyum manis Hinata terkembang. "..-kamu kan mahir memilih barang. Ntar kamu bantu aku milih barangnya ya?"

"O, begitu. Oke!"

Tiba giliran mereka membayar.

"Berapa miss?"

"Delapan ryo, nona."

Mereka pun keluar dari toko. Hinata menyerahkan es krim coklatnya kepada Naruto. Dan si pirang menghadiahinya senyum manis dengan pipi merona tipis saat mengucapkan 'terimakasih'.

"Ya, sama-sama...-o, ya. Naruto, sebelum ini kita mampir ke toko buku dulu ya?"

"He...-apa hadiah untuk kakakmu lagi?"

Kali ini pandangan Hinata menerawang jauh. Senyum tipis dan rona merah hampir tak kasat mata muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Ah, bukan. Sepupuku pulang dari Amegakure."

"Eh...-begitu ya?, wah...-kenapa hadiahnya buku?, apa dia 'keren' seperti Shino. Suka baca buku gitu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulumi es krimnya.

Hinata mengusap bahunya, berganti ke tengkuknya. Haha...itu kebiasaannya yang menandakan suasana hatinya diselami. Ia merona lebih kentara. "Ya, dia 'keren' seperti Shino. Hobinya baca buku. Dan senang mengambil gambar dengan kameranya. Tapi...-ugh. Ulang tahunnya kemarin sudah kuhadiahi kamera. Jadi kalau kuhadiahi buku, mungkin dia lebih menghargainya?"

Kepala Naruto meneleng manis. "Hah?, kalau seperti Shino, apa dia juga punya mines gara-gara kebanyakan baca?"

Ah, Hinata baru mengingat perihal itu ketika mereka telah sampai di toko buku yang dituju. Ada baiknya juga Hinata menambahkan hadiah kacamata baru untuk sepupunya. ;)

"Ah, emn. Ya...kau benar...-tapi tidak separah Shino, matanya mines tiga." Hinata mengulum es krimnya yang hampir meluber sebelum kemudian mulai memilah buku. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah buku karangan penulis sastra romansa terkenal Jiraya Hatake. Judulnya 'Memiliki hatimu, maka aku telah memilikimu'.

Ah, konyol memberi sepupunya dengan buku seperti itu. Batin Hinata tertawa geli.

Tapi boleh juga, soalnya sejak dulu sepupunya itu masih stand by saja, tidak punya pacar padahal...-haha, buku ini boleh juga. Biar sepupu berwajah _deathplate_-nya itu bisa belajar sedikit mengenai romansa

Tapi...-sepertinya harus ditambah buku lain.

Sesuatu yang mengisahkan mengenai persahabatan dan cinta. Bagus juga tuh. Haha.

Lalu senyum Hinata terkembang saat pandangannya tertarik kepada tumpukan buku dongeng stok lama dan baru di rak pojok toko. Hinata pun menggenggam tangan Naruto. Menyeretnya mendekat ke direksi tersebut.

"Naruto! Menurutmu yang ini bagaimana?!" Hinata mengangkat sebuah buku dongeng bersampulkan tokoh fiksi berbalut baju hijau daun bersayap peri. "Lihat? Ini bagus tidak?"

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto membelalak berbintang. "Wah! Buku dongeng ya?! Ini kisah Peterpan dan Tingkerbell di dunia baru Neverland yang edisi terbaru ya?!"

Eh?

Hinata pun kaget. Apa iya? Tadi ia hanya asal comot buku. Hanya mengikuti naluri mengambil buku itu ketika melihat kedua tokoh dalam dongengnya tampak bergandengan tangan. Di sampul bukunya.

Hinata nyengir. "Sepertinya begitu?"

"Wah! Ini buku bagus lho Hinata! Aku sudah baca enam versinya! Bagus-bagus! Dirumah aku mengoleksi edisi sebelum-sebelumnya." telunjuk Naruto menunjuk pojok cover si buku dongeng. "Lihat? Ini bertuliskan versi ke tujuh." tiba-tiba Naruto merona. "Hemn...besok aku harus beli juga yang ini. Aku suka ceritanya. Bagus."

"Emn...memang kisahnya tentang apa sih?" Hinata mulai membolak balik buku sampelnya yang dipajang di urutan paling depan rak buku yang memuat buku dongeng ini.

"Ya...-" Naruto merona semakin tebal. Hinata yang melihat rona wajahnya bergantian dengan salah satu gambar ilustrasi menarik didalam buku itu yang memperlihatkan tokoh Peterpan tertawa dengan Tingkerbell, mereka melihat para mahluq kerdil yang tengah berseluncuran di dalam lumpur.

Tak sampai di sana. Disisi ilustrasi itu, Hinata melihat seorang manusia, yang bergender perempuan, cilik, cantik, namun wajah merahnya dilinangi air mata...-terdampar di tepi pulai. Dengan Point of View yang menunjukkan dirinya merindukan rumah tempat tinggalnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja terdampar di pulau itu. Hinata rasa, Hinata tahu kemana jalan cerita itu. Pantas saja Naruto si maniak dongeng itu merona.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku ambil buku ini!"

.

.

**-= Peterpan dan Tingkerbell =-**

.

.

Begitu bus berhenti di halte yang dituju. Hinata segera menggandeng tangan Naruto keluar seperti kebiasaannya. Seolah takut bocah manis itu hilang.

"Naruto! Makasih ya, udah nemenin aku seharian ini cari hadiah?"

"Umn! Ya, baiklah."

Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, karena itu aku punya hadiah khusus untukmu!"

"Hah? A..pa?"

Hehe, Hinata mengembangkan senyum misteriusnya. Jadi sedari tadi Naruto tidak sadar diri sadar ia memasukkan benda lain kedalam trolly belanja setelah mereka membeli laptop yang Hinaga inginkan.

"Lihat! Ini!"

Mimik wajah Naruto langsung merengut bingung.

"Apron? Hinata kamu membohongiku ya? Aku kan ga bisa masak." padahal Naruto kira ia akan dibelikan komik atau..-

"Bisa! Ntar aku ajarin! Kita buat kue yang enak! Kudapan yang lezat! Dessert yang legit! Lalu..., setelah itu kita buat makan malam yang mewaaaaah, untuk menyambut Paman Minato pulang dari kerja!"

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar. "Whoooooaaaaa...~, Hinata kamu sungguhan?!" Naruto mengguncang bahu Hinata sangking senangnya.

Hinata merona. Wajahnya...sedekat ini dengan Naruto. Sedekat ini. Mata putihnya bahkan bertatapan dangan mata biru jernih berkilau milik Naruto yang seindah _Shaphier stone. _Begitu jernih dan..-

"A...e...e...itu...iya, tentu...tentu saja. A-ayo kita kerumahmu! Kita tak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya! Nanti papamu pasti senang! Kalian sekeluarga sudah jarang makan malam bareng kan?!" memang hanya Hinata yang memahami kehidupan Naruto yang krisis kebersamaan. Sejak tiga tahun lalu ia mengenal Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk berkali-kali dengan semangat.

Mereka pun menjalankan rencana itu.

Dirumah, Hinata dan Naruto dibantu Mama Kushina mempersiapkan segalanya. Termasuk, Mama Kushina yang sudah mengirimi pesan singkat mengenai agar Papa Minato bersedia pulang cepat dari pabriknya.

Sesekali Mama Kushina bertukar pikiran mengenai cara meramu bumbu masakan. Sementara Mama Kushina yang terlalu sayang kepada Naruto tidak memperbolehkan putra tunggalnya itu ikut serta dalam mengaduk adonan dan berkotor-kotor.

Toh...Naruto juga tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Sejak kecil Mama Kushina sudah melarang Naruto untuk membantunya didapur. Kata Mama Kushina. Naruto belajar saja yang giat! Biar pintar seperti Papa Minato. Jadi, besar nanti Naruto bisa diharapkan dallam menjadi pengganti Papa Minato sebagaj presdir di company-nya. Pemilik dua pabrik roti basah. Maka dari itu, Naruto kini hanya bertugas mengupas dan memotong bahan masakan, serta menjadi pencicip makanan. Seru kan jadi posisi Naruto?

Tak terasa lama, ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18:34. Semuanya telah rampung. Sajian masakan sudah terhidang diatas meja makan dengan susunan rapi. Bersama dessert dan juga makanan pembuka selain makanan pembuka.

"Hore! Semuanya sudah siap!"

Greeeert

Naruto menggeser kursi dan mendaratkan pantatnya disana, dengan semangat. Matanya tetaplah berbinar saat memandangi makanan diatas meja. Ujung kukunya mengetuk meja dengan gugup. Lamunannya melambung jauh mengenai suasana menyenangkan saat ia akan makan malam bersama papanya lagi setelah sekian tahun tak melakukan itu. "Mama?, kapan papa pulang?" tanyanya sudah tak sabaran.

Kushina tersenyum sambik menilik arlojinya. "12 menit lagi sayang, masih sebentar lagi kok. Papa pasti pulang."

Keduanya menatap Hinata yang baru keluar dari dapur mencuci tangan masih dengan seragam dan apronnya. "Oh, bibi. Jadi sudah selesai?! Wah, cantiknyaa...~" Kushina mengacungkan jempol kepada Naruto sebagai tanda mereka telah berkerja bagus hari ini untuk menyiapkan semuanya.

Hinata melepas apron. Lantas melirik jam dinding yang tergantung disisi lukisan eropan yang dipajang di ujung meja makan. "Ah, bibi. Sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang, nanti ayah mencari dan...-"

Kushina menggeleng."A...~tidak-tidak. Tidak boleh. Jangan pulang dulu!, ikutlah kami makan malam!, ya?"

"T..tapi bibi, ini kan...acara k..keluarga anda."

"Ah, jangan pedulikan itu. Kau juga bagian dari keluarga kami, ya?"

DegDegDeg.

Hinat merona."B..baiklah, bibi." Sejujurnya, Hinata grogi saat mama Kushina mengatakan dia bagian dari keluarga Naruto.

Sejak dulu, memang itulah yang ia inginkan...eh?

Baiklah..baiklah...Hinata mengaku.

Bagaikan harimau betina merunduk-runduk mengincar mangsa secara perlahan. Maka bedanya selama ini, ia mengendap-endap mengincar Naruto.

Sejak ia masuk SMA Konohagakuen, ia mengenal Naruto sebagai satu-satunya siswa yang datang ke sekolah diantar mamanya yang sangat cantik, ke sekolah. Pada hari pertama ia sekolah, sebab Naruto yang jiwanya masib anak-anak itu takut terhadap kehidupan asing selama ini. Sebelumnya...-Naruto memang sekolah privat. Jadi wajar bila ia takut, apalagi mengenal mengenai teman dan guru formal.

Karena di kelas satu sebangku, ia dan Naruto pun bersahabat baik. Tapi memasuki tahu kedua sekolah...-Hinata sadar dirinha jatuh cinta terhadqp Naruto. Hinata terpesona terhadap apa saja yang ada padanya.

Wajah manisnya itu, perilaku polosnya itu, mata birunya itu, kulit eksotisnya itu, dan semangatnya yang berkobar api dalam belajar meski dia tetap saja tak terlalu berprestasi di sekolahnya.

Ah.., lagi-lagi ah...

Hati Hinata yang manis namun beraura sexsi itu sudah ada yang menarik rupanya. ;)

"Sini...sini..., duduk disini."

Mereka duduk memutari meja. Kushina duduk disisi kursi Minato dan Hinata duduk tepat disisi kursi Naruto. Wah...serasi?

"Selamat datang tuan...~"

Suara tujuh deret pelayan penyambut didepan pintu utama terdengar.

Ketiganya tersenyum gembira.

.

.

.

Naruto yang paling semangat dari yang lain segera menggenggam sendok dan garpunya. Mengetuk-ketukkan ujungnya ke atas meja. "Makan malam...makan malam...makan malam...~aku akan makan malam sama papa!"

Kushina dan Hinata melempar senyum.

Tapi, tiba-tiba suasana bahagia itu harus menguap diudara saat ketiganya mendapati seorang wanita cantik berbusana seronok dan memperlihatkan lekak-lekuk tubuhnya dan bagian dada yang menyembul keluar_tengah memapah Minato yang mabuk berat dan cegukan sesekali.

Semuanya terpaku.

Melihat hal itu. Refleksi Hinata bangkit dari duduk dengan lutut gemetaran. Ia peluk kepala Naruto dari depan dan menghalangi pandangan matanya dari gambaran yang tak pantas dilihatnya itu.

"Dimana kamar Minato?"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar dalam dekapan. Sementara Kushina terpaku. Jiwanya tergoncang. Mentalnya jatuh bertebaran di jurang dan jatuh pada dasarnya yang terdalam. Serpihannya menggores luka. Walaupun begitu, mentalnya masih kuat bertahan, diluar. Maka saat itu, matanya hanya memerah oleh urat marah. Berkaca-kaca. Namun mulutnya terkatup tak melontarkan apapun. Untuk sejenak.

Itu adalah Yugao. Ini sudah biasa ia hadapi sejak 'kejadian' enambelas tahun lalu, namun Kushina tidak pernah mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Didepan putra semata wayangnya.

"Dilantai dua, kau mau kutunjukkan?" katanya berusaha ramah.

"Tentu saja." kalimat itu meluncur ringan dari bibir Yugao.

Detik berikutnya. Kushina membantu Yugao dengan setengah hati melesak sakit. Untuk membawa Minato ke pembaringannya yang hangat.

Hinata merasakan dingin di seluruh tubuhnya. Saat ia mulai merasakan cairan hangat merembes di seragamnya. Tembus hingga membasahi kulit abdomennya. Hinata mengusap-usap puncak kepala Naruto. Si pirang manis ini memang terbiasa menangis tanpa suara.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk, dan pergi tidur. Atau kau masih mau makan malam?, tapi setelah itu langsung tidur...eh..tapi besok ada pe-er kimia dari Sir Kakashi, kau sudah mengerjakannya?"

Naruto mengusapi air matanya dengan lengan. Disaat seperti ini, Hinata justru melihat figur seorang bocah dihadapannya. Bukan lagi Namikaze Naruto yang berumur 17 tahun. "Belum." Suaranya parau. Naruto mendongak. Menatap Hinata dengan mata kelincinya. "Mau membantuku mengerjakannya?, sekalian ajari aku Biologi. Aku janji, besok kau kubelikan es krim."

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Senyum terkembang di wajah Hinata. Melihat itu, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Melupakan segala pikiran beratnya barusan.

Selanjutnya, dengan semangat dia tarik lengan Hinata ikut serta langkahnya. "Ayo kekamarku! Kita belajar! Nanti kupinjami bukuku! Hahaha..." tawanya meledak saat mendengar pekikan Hinata yang hampir terpeleset berkali-kali saat kakinya tak siap menapak tangga.

Karena Hinata tahu hari ini akan panjang. Hinata pun menulis pesan kepada Hiashi.

_**Ayah, aku ada dirumah Naruto. Lagi ngerjain pe-er bareng. Aku sayang ayah. ;)**_

_**HinaTa**_

.

.

**-= Peterpan dan Tingkerbell =-**

.

.

"Ah, bukan Naruto. Kalau _Monera Treponema Pallidum _itu penyebab Sifilis. Tapi kalau _Monera Neisseria gonorrhea _itu penyebab pipis nanah."

Hahaha...

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Ya ampun. Dia sudah tidur."

Hinata menilik arlojinya. Jam 22:11. Pantas saja. Untung tadi sudah mengerjakan pe-er kimia-nya sudah selesai. Huft. Ya sudahlah.

Hinaga pun membereskan buku-buku Naruto. Alat-alat tulisnya. Kedalam rak yang tinggi besar dan mewah, berada di pojok ruangan.

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat deretan buku yang tersimpan disana.

Ratusan buku dongeng. Dan yang dibicarakan Naruto waktu itu, apa...? Kalau tidak salah kisah Peterpan dan Tingkerbell di Neverland kan?

Hinata coba melihat salah satu versinya yang lain.

Disampulnya, Hinata dapat melihat ada seorang pengirim debu Pixie yang begitu tampan bernama Terrence yang tengah menaburkan debunya ke puncak kepala Tingkerbell yang saat itu tengah menari.

Ah, kisah Peterpan dan Tingkerbell.

Hinata mengingat-ingat kembali. Sepertinya ia sudah pernah membaca dongeng-dongeng ini. Dulu, sewaktu ia masih kecil. Semacam deja vu menghantam pikirannya.

Ah ya, Hinata baru ingat. Peterpan adalah julukan sepupunya. Dan Tingkerbell adalah julukkannya.

Merona Hinata memikirkan hal itu. Ah...besok ia sudah bisa bertemu dengan sepupunya lagi! Ia sudah tak sabar jujur saja!

Karena sejak dulu Peterpan adalah sahabat Tingkerbell yang sejati. Tapi...sepertinya ia melewatkan kisah Tingkerbell yang versi lain. Sejak kapan ada tokoh yang sangat tampan bernama Terrence ini? Dan...Rosaline? Herena? Siapa mereka semua?

Sepertinya Hinata ketinggalan kisah Peterpan dan Tingkerbell versi baru terlalu banyak.

Dan Hinata tak dapat mengingatnya.

Ah..untuk saat ini, Hinata lebih baik membangunkan Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto...~Naruto...~" Hinata mengusap-usap rambut Naruto.

"Eng?"

"Umn, kamu tidak tidur dikasur aja?, disini dingin. Lagipula besok nanti punggungmu sakit kalau masih tidur disini."

Naruto menggeliat sejenak. Lantas bangun dengan susah payah. Matanya setengah setengah terbuka dan nyawanya setengah menempel ditubuhnya sepertinya. Langkah kakinya terseret-seret seperti Zombie dan kakinya sempat terantuk kaki meja belar.

Mau tak mau, Hinata menahan disko jantungnya yang hampir copot saat melihat tubuh itu hampir saja terjatuh menghantam lemari kalau saja ia tak menahan lengannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ah, Naruto. Kau harus lebih pelan-pelan jalannya. Sini kuban..-"

-Bruughhh...-

Blusssshhh!

Bisa kau tebak kenapa?

**Kriiiieettt...**

"Sayang, Naru..-" kalimat Kushina terpenggal. Melihat putranya yang tengah mendengkur halus jatuh menimpa kawan baiknya yang sudah semerah mawar.

Tawa kecil Kushina tertahan. Rasanya seperti dapat hiburan baru setelah mengenyahkan masalah besarnya barusan. Kushina tahu itu kecelakaan apalagi setelah telingnya mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata sebelum suara ambruk itu terdengar.

Kushina membantu Hinata berdiri. Sementara posisi Hinata diganti dengan guling sebelum kemudian tubuh Naruto diselimutinya dengan selimut bercorak wajah Detective Conan dan Ai Haibara yang diambil dari Manga favoritnya.

"Emn...bukankah sebaiknya kamu tidur disini saja untuk hari ini? Sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam. Bisa berbahaya kalau kamu pulang sendirian."

"Tapi..-bibi, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Kushina menelengkan kepalanya. Senyum tipisnya terkembang manis. "Emn, sebentar. Bibi ambilkan piama bibi dulu ya? Kau harus mandi dengan air hangat. Biar tubuhmu tidak kotor.-Nanti kau tidur di kamar tamu ya?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Emn, terimakasih, bibi."

.

.

**-= Peterpan dan Tingkerbell =-**

.

.

Hinata menatap refleksinya dicermin. Mengingat senyum hangat Bibi Kushina tadi, Hinata sangat salut dengan keteguhan hati wanita itu. Hinata merasa dicintai. Oleh..ibunya sendiri.

Dan hal itu, membuat pengharapannya terhadap Naruto kembali melambung tinggi.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang merona ranum. Ia semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam bath-up berisi air hangat itu. Bahkan ia pun malu ketika melihat refleksinya yang terbungkus merah...tak ingin mengakui bahwa ia tersipu saat ini.

**Trriiit...~Triiiit...~**

Phonecell Hinata di sisi bath-up bergetar. Suara _ringtone-_nya yang nyaring sukses menyentak Hinata dari lamunan. Refleks..ia menerima telephonennya.

"Hai." sapa si penelepon dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"AAAAA!"

Hinata melempar phonecellnya jauh-jauh. Begitu sadar, panggilan barusan menggunakan layanan berformat Chat Video Call 3D. Dan otomatis hal itu menampakkan visualisasi grafis tubuhnya yang tengah berendam di bath-up. Untung tadi busanya menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh. Karenanya hanya setengah bagian dada hingga ke pucuk kepalanya yang terlihat.

Dan phonecell itu, tengkurap dengan tidak etisnya dipojokan kamar mandi.

Hinata buru-buru memakai handuk-setelah berbilas diri. Ia pungut phonecell naas itu dengan khawatir.

Apakah benar...tadi yang menelphonennya itu..-

BLUSH!.

Rona merahnya muncul duluan. "O...oh, kau. S...sasuke.., k...kenapa contact selarut ini? Kau membuatku terkejut, dasar aneh! Huh!" gerutunya dengan bibir mengerucut. Kaki Hinata melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Tangan kirinya menggosok-gosok rambut violetnya dengan handuk kecil agar agak keringan.

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba ingin. Dan sebagai catatan...-Kau justru lebih aneh lagi, berendam malam-malam seperti ini." Sasuke menaikkan kacamatanya disebrang sana.

Hinata mengibaskan rambutnya yang terasa lepek menempel di leher. Phonecell ia letakkan diatas meja rias. Bersandar di botol parfum yang berdiri dihadapan cermin. "Oh, gitu. Baik, bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah nyampe ke rumah belum?" kini Hinata menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengeringkan rambut menggunakan _hair dryer_.

"Umn, aku sudah ada di Konoha, sekarang ada di taksi, tinggal beberapa kilo lagi aku sudah pulang."

Hinata memajukan bibirnya. Mengerucut imut. Kepalanya miring menatap cermin. Memeriksa apakah ada jerawat, komedo, atau vlek yang coba-coba muncul di permukaan kullit wajahnya."Ah, tapi...kalau di pikir-pikir, Sasuke. Kau kan lulusnya bulan January lalu?, kenapa ga pulang bulan itu saja? Sekarang sudah February tahu!" gerutunya dengan meletakkan si alat pengering rambut dengan gestur agak kesal.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Iya."

"Lalu?-"

"Lalu apa?"

Hinata mendengus. Ia berbalik. Handuknya sengaja ia lempar ke layar phonecell untuk menutupi kamera 3D call yang ada di phonecellnya, saat ia mulai telanjang bulat. Berniat berganti pakaian dengan piama pink bercorak boneka keroppi yang Bibi Kushina pinjamkan padanya.

"Kau itu pura-pura ya?-..maksudku, kenapa ga pulang bulan January saja?"

Justru kalimat yang terlontar ketus itu membuat Sasuke berinisiatif menggodanya. "Memangnya kenapa?, kau kangen padaku?"

"Iiiih...ogah. Aku sudah punya bidikan di Konoha. Namanya Naruto. Kalau kau bersedia tahu." Hinata menyampirkan handuknya di sampiran pintu. Phonecell ia ambil dan ikut serta saat ia mulai merebahkan diri dikasur yang empuk dan terselimuti selimut tebal yang hangat.

"Lalu?-. Sasuke merespon enggan.

"Ya, tentu kalau dipikir. Kau sama sekali bukan tipe-ku sih. Tipe-ku itu seperti Naruto. Dia cerah. Senyumnya manis. Ga sepertimu! Gelap-gelapan. Hihihi!"

Kini Sasuke mulai kesal karena sesinya berubah dirinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan si Naruto itu. "O, ya? Wah...fantastis sekali!" tawa Hinata makin menjadi saat mendengar pujian Sasuke yang justru..-terdengar seperti mengejek itu. "Memang semanis apa senyumnya? Mungkin hanya satu step dibawah milikku?!" oh...Sasuke mulai narcis? Haha...dihadapan Hinata..-itu sudah biasa.

"Cih, kau terlalu percaya diri. Pangeran! Jangan terlalu sombong. Nanti kau melambung tinggi dan jatuh waktu meletus!"

"Heh..-kau tak percaya?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Kau pasti kalah."

"Kau meremehkanku?"

Hinata mengendikkan bahunya. "Coba kau senyum?"

Oke, memenuhi _challence_, Sasuke memasang senyum yang dipaksa manis. Hinata justru tertawa.

"Bfffffffftttt...~kau mengerikkan!"

"Shimatta!" dengus sasuke langsung memasang wajah deadplat-nya kembali. "Ck, terserahmulah." hanya saja, ia menghempas kemarahannya jauh-jauh segera.

"Kau...oah...oah...masih lebih baik dengan wajah begitu." komentar Hinata dengan menguap malas. Dalam buram...-kornea matanya menangkap seringaian mempesona Sasuke yang ia anggap mimpi sedari dulu.

Oke..-sepupunya itu memang tampan dan keren. Tapi dalam sudut pandangnya..-Hinata 'belum pernah' mengakui hal itu. Baginya Sasuke itu terlalu brylian seperti tokoh pangerandi dongeng. Karenanya, selama ini..-semempesona apapun itu. Hinata hanya menganggapnya sebagai maya dongeng. Hanya dongeng.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Tentu saja...-ini sudah tengah malam tahu! Kau saja yang memaksa diri nelpon malam-malam. Huh!"

"Kau lebih memaksakan diri karena mau menjawabku..-haha." tawa Sasuke tertahan tangan. Saat melihat Hinata menguap lebih lebar dan matanya berair. "Kau benar-benar ngantuk ya?"

"Iya." jemari Hinata mengucek-ucek matanya. Masih berusaha terjaga untuk menemani Sasuke dalam pembicaraan ini. "Disini dingin-mungkin karena mandi malam-malam. Kau mau memelukku?"suaranya berubah parau. Benar-benar mengantuk rupanya..-XD.

"Ya, terserah. Jika kau mau...-"

"Janji?-"

"-Janji. Sekarang tidurlah..."

"Kau bodoh? Aku masih ingin..-"

"Hei aku beli papan catur baru..-besok kita bisa bermain lebih lama. Sekarang kau tidur, hm?"

"Iya...iya, kalau saja aku tidak berkunjung ke...-" mata Hinata sudah terkatup. Sasuke tersenyum tipis..-melihat wajah tidur Hinata. Cih..Tingkerbell itu, ketiduran saat masih belum selesaikan kalimatnya...-itu sudah biasa.

Sudah sejak dulu.

Sejak dulu...-saat Sasuke berumur 5 tahun, dan Hinata 4 tahun-kebiasaan yang paling sering mereka lakukan adalah berbagi es krim. Namun diluar itu..-masih banyak hal menyenangkan yang mereka lakukan dulu.

Berhubung ayah mereka teman lama. Masih kerabat dekat. Sekaligus rekan yang telah bekerjasama untuk membangun company bersama mulai dari nol. Karena mereka harus dering sharing ini dan itu..-maka rumah mereka dibuat berdekatan. Tak terpisah oleh pagar. Justru rumah keduanya diitari satu pagar yang sama hingga membuat mereka menjadi satu keluarga.

Kedudukan keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha sudah seperti satu keluarga saja. Terlebih saat Itachi, Neji, Sasuke dan Hinata yang sering berkebun bersama Mikoto sejak Hitori meninggal karena melahirkan Hanabi. Hubungan mereka kian dekat.

Sekolah di lembaga yang sama. Berangkat bersama. Dikelas yang sama. Sering belajar bersama. Keempatnya saling ajar. Dan karena sudah seperti satu paket...-tiap ada pe-er, para guru selalu mengelompokkan mereka dalam satu Tim.-ralat- dua Tim. Neji + Itachi, dan Sasuke + Hinata.

Karenanya mereka sering bergantian menginap dirumah satu sama lain. Untuk Mengerjakan pe-ernya bersama. Dan tentu saja..-disela-sela kegiatan itu mereka pasti mencuri kesempatan untuk bermain tebak-tebakan, papan congklak, dan yang paling sering...-bermain catur. Saat itu, Mikoto akan menyiapkan es krim kesukaan mereka masing-masing dengan brownish yang manis.

Hell?

Mereka berempat akhirnya suka sekali es krim dan tak jarang menggelar lomba non-resmi untuk menghabiskan es krim lebih cepat dari yang lain. Pada akhirnya...-selalu Sasuke yang menjadi pemenangnya. Dia memang maniak es krim. Es krim rasa rassberry lebih tepatnya.

Lalu kisahnya beralur berda lagi saat Itachi dan Neji yang sudah lulus kelas IX lantas mengambil jurusan berbeda. Neji di IPA-Kimia dan Itachi di IPA-Fisika. Well, itu tak memiliki alasan khusus...-atau ada?

Haha..tentu saja ada. Sebelumnya kedua bocah remaja tanggung itu ingin tetap mengambil jurusan yang sama. Well, karena Neji merasa jiwanya perlahan 'kurang waras' karena selama ini selalu bersama Itachi. Ke sini ikut kesini. Kesana ikut kesana.

Ternyata kebersamaan itu berpengaruh juga..-haha percaya atau tidak..-Neji menyukai Itachi dan begitupun sebaliknya. Karenanya..-memilih menyelamatkan jiwanya yang mulai sedeng di awal-awal gejala. Neji memilih jurusan berbeda...-setelah kau tahu? Meskipun begitu ia pasti tak akan melupakan moment Itachi dan dirinya...kiss di kamar Itachi saat belajar bersama.

Beda kisah Itachi dengan Neji, Sasuke dan Hinata yang notqbene masih anak-anak justru terlihat seperti saudara kembar saat mereka bersama. Namun tak jauh beda dengan Itachi dan Hinata...-mereka juga kesana kemari bersama. Mereka telah mengenal sejak masih dalam gendongan. Dari kindergarten sampai junior high school mereka sekolah di lembaga yang sama, kelas yang sama, bangku yang sama.

Interaksi itu tak terelakkan dan mereka bahkan sering renang bersama dan tidur bersama. Well, setidaknya sampai umur mereka menginjak remaja..-kebiasaan itu mulai memudar. Lalu perlahan merenggang.

Terlebih saat hubungan kerja sama Fugaku dan Hiashi sudah berhasil. Company berubah menjadi 2 bagian. Karenanya Sasuje sekeluarga harus pindah mengikuti direksi perusahaan Fugaku berada yang berada di Amegakure. Itachi ikut mengembangkan minat konsumen yang ada disana.

3 tahun lalu, sebuah janji terucap dari Sasuke kepada Hinata bahwa dia akan kembali ke Konoha setelah lulus SMA. Setidaknya di usia itu Sasuke sudah tergolong dewasa. Untuk menjaga diri. Dan Sasuke hendak memutuskan untuk kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Hidup berdekatan lagi dengan Hinata.

Bila mau menoleh, ada rahasia kisah romansa yang mereka sembunyikan di masa lalu.

Hanya saja, untuk sekarang...-belum ada yang mencoba untuk mengurai kisahnya satu-per-satu. Lagi.

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Hinata."

**To be Continued**

**Thank's for read**


	3. Chapter 2

**Part One of 'Hitam dan Abu-abu' story is...**

**"Aita sukima..., Oosugite"**

_**~'Pikiran kita berdua, selalu merasa lebih dekat'~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-*** **_**HITAM DAN ABU-ABU By : AlraNSD ***-**

**.**

**.**

**NB: MODE FLASHBACK AKAN MENGGUNAKAN 'CENTER TEXT' OKE READER'S?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Harusnya kau mengerti, Hinata.**

"Pegangan yang eraaaaat!" Naruto menegaskan. Ia tertawa-tawa. Hinata pun sama. Sesekali gadis berambut biru itu memekik saat merasakan Naruto menggoda adrenalinnya dengan mengelok-kelokkan posisi kemudi sepeda.

"Aye Sir! Bawa aku terbaaaaaang! Terbang Naruto!"

Kaki Naruto semakin semangat mengayuh pedal sepeda. Werr...werr...werr... Tawa mereka semakin keras dan pegangan Hinata di cengkeraman seragam milik Naruto semakin erat.

Yang benar saja?!

Hinata berdiri di tumpuan belakang sepeda Naruto dengan kedua kaki dan mereka melaju kencang menembus angin demi mengejar waktu memakai sepeda. Pasalnya..Naruto memang belum bisa mengendarai motor atau mobil..-ralat- tidak mau mencoba mengendarainya.

**-Seeerrrrrt...-**

Laju ban sepeda di rem. Hinata turun dengan nafas agak tersengal.

"Terimakasih ya Naruto! Sudah kau antar. Kemarin itu sangat menyenangkan!"

"Sama-sama..., aku juga senang kau mau bantu-bantu kerjain aku pe-er Sir Kakashi kok...-Oya?, aku pulang dulu ya? Nanti berangkatnya ga boleh telat!"

"Ya, baiklah!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya. Naruto membalasnya dengan lambaian serupa. Sebelum berlalu.

Hinata baru ingat satu hal.

"Wah! Itu mobil Kak Neji Neji! Kak Neji sudah pulang!" cepat-cepat Hinata berlari masuk rumah dengan menyisir rambut sekenanya memakai jemari. Namun-ada yang menggelitik. Hingga langkahnya tertahan untuk beberapa detik.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan.

Pintu rumah Keluarga Uchiha terbuka. Dan gorden di jendela kamar Sasuke yang menghadap kamarnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

'_Jadi, Pangeran sudah pulang?'__batin Hinata tersenyum.

Ah..masa bodoh.

Langkah Hinata kembali membuas kedalam rumah. Matanya jelalatan mencari-cari sosok yang sudah ia kangeni sejak empat tahun lalu.

"?"

"Hei, mencari siapa?" pria berambut coklat yang tengah duduk menghadap TV itu bergumam.

"!"

"..."

"KAK NEJI!"

**Grweeepp!**

"KAK NEJI PULANG!"

Sesi manja-manjaan its begin!

"Aaa...~kenapa baru pulang sekarang sih?! Tahun lalu kan bisa?! Kak Neji...~" Hinata memeluk leher Neji erat. Memancing kekehan Neji keluar.

"Haha..kau semakin 'berat'. Diet sedikit kenapa? Tubuhmu jadi aneh sejak kutinggal."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. Pantatnya ia nyamankan di pangkuan Neji. "Kenapa gitu sih reaksinya? Seharusnya kakak tanya! Setidaknya..._hei, kau kangen padaku ya? Atau semacamnya. Kakak merusak mood sekali! Huh!"

Neji tertawa kecil. Ia kecup kedua kelopak mata dan kening Hinata saat adik kesayangannya itu melonggarkan pelukan. "Oke, oke. Kakak kalah. Kau harus mengerti..-menyelesaikan skripsi ilmiah itu tidak semudah mencari cacing-!" tiba-tiba Neji hanya teringat kebiasannya dengan Hinata dan dua Uchiha bersaudara dengan berkebun di kebun belakang rumah.

"Umnu..., tapi kan..-setidaknya kakak bisa mengontakku! Memberi alamat E-mail tidak. Menitipkan nomor telephone juga tidak...-"

Telunjuk Neji menghadang pergerakan bibir Hinata yang meletus bagai petasan.

"Mulutmu itu harus diberi pelajaran bicara jeda..-"

Hinata melonjak turun dari pangkuan Neji, dan berkacak pinggang. "Hei! Aku ini masih marah, TAHU?!-.."

Tetap saja tak ada yang seperti itu. Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Mimik mukanya mengendur saat melihat wajah lempeng kakaknya yang samasekali tak peduli terhadap apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Ah..-ya sudahlah. Yang pasti, kakak-!" dengan sumringah Hinata mengambil 'sesuatu' dari dalam tasnya.

"..."

"TARAAAAA! Aku belikan ini untuk ulang tahun kakak! Jadi..-selamat bertambah tua..~hihihi..."

Laptop baru blink-blink masih terplastiki diatas tas laptopnya berpindah tangan.

"Ck..bertambah tua? Kau ini..~"

Hinata memasang mata puppy-nya. "Iyap! Aku dapat itu dari sisihan uang jajanku selamaaaa dua bulan! Haha..aku perhatian kan-? Bagaimana..-bagus tidak-?"

"Hamnn...~lumayan."

Kini aura iblis Hitler terbang cwit..cwit..disekitar Hinata. "Ah! Kakak selalu begitu! Selalu bilang 'lumayan'. Bisa ga bohong dikit aja dengan bilang..'wah, Hinata..-ini bagus? Terimakasih..-' tapi sepertinya kakak tidak suka melihat orang lain senang-" tangan Hinata bersedekap erat. Mukanya masih masang muka ala serigala ngambek.

"Ya, oke. Ini bagus..-h" senyum Hinata terkembang. "Hanya bohong..-wle." dengusan Hinata terdengar setelahnya.

"Ah-terserahlah-! Aku sudah ngambek! Kak Neji ga seru!" jiah- ngambek bilang-bilang.

Tak..tak...tak...

Kaki Hinata menapak tangga. Meninggalkan Neji dengan gondok (?)

Meski kejutan tak sampai sampai disana..-

-**Cklek**-

"-SASUKE! KAU APAKAN KAMARKUUUUUUU!" _background_ api berkobar-kobar marah dengan taring hiu bermunculan dibelakang Hinata.

Dibawah-..Neji tertawa-tawa. Ia tahu Hinata pasti marah..-bila melihat Sasuke...-mengobrak-abrik isi kamarnya selama menginap tanpa izin pemiliknya semalam...-

"Hai, Think. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa si Pantat ayam pura-pura _innocent_. Ia justru memainkan kamera 'hadiah ulang tahun' dari Hinata tahun kemarin.

Hinata jambak rambut. Kakinya menghentak-hentak ala titan...-lho (?)."YA AMPUN SASUKEEEEE! INI ADA GEMPA APA DI KAMARKUUUUU~?!"

Hinata merayap menaiki kasurnya. Berniat menarik tangan dan tubuh bertelanjang dada Sasuke darinya. Tapi ia lupa dirinya perempuan. Tenaga kecilnya tak cukup kuat dan hanya berhasil sedikit menggeser tubuh Sasuke. Waktu menariknya dengan tenaga yang dipaksakan. Hinata justru terpental kebelakang-"Ouch-!" tulang belakang Hinata membentur pondasi kasur.

Dengan muka merengut Hinata menyedekapkan tangannya. Menyerah..-tapi ia ingin Sasuke TURUN!

HARUS!

POKOKNYA HARUS!

Hinata menarik Sasuke lagi dengan paksa...-otomatis menampakkan raut wajah ngedennya yang sama sekali tidak etis.

Tapi Sasuke justru tertawa-tawa dengan sikap santai. Ia meletakkan kameranya di sisi.

"Ayolah Tingk...~mana tongkat perimu-?"

"Ah sudah ah! Kau menyebalkan!"

Tanpa sadar oleh emosi..-Hinata mengagahi perut Sasuke dan mencubiti wajah tirus itu. Tak hanya pipi. Tapi juga hidung, dagu, dan mengeramasi rambut hitamnya hingga berantakan.

Hinata benar-benar GEMAAAAAAAAAASSSS!

"Hei, kau!" telunjuk Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke. "Kau HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! BERSIHKAN KAMARKU!"

Tapi justru seringaian Sasuke terbit dibibirnya. "Serius? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa sepenuhnya marah padaku..-"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

**BRUUUUGGGHH!**

.

.

**-= Peterpan dan Tingkerbell =-**

.

.

"Nanti kujemput jam berapa?"

Eh?

Hinata mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa meremang. Mata putihnya menatap mata hitam dibalik kacamata frame tebal Sasuke agak enggan. Pasalnya yang terjadi setelah watktu 'itu' tadi...-

AAAA! Lupakan!

"S...serius? Kau mau menjemputku juga?"

Mata putihnya tak bisa menatap mata hitam Sasuke secara langsung. Ia rasa ia takut?

"Why not? Aku sedang menganggur di rumah."

Aumn...- Hinata menggigit bibir. Wajahnya merona merah.

He-Hei! Ini bukan tanpa alasan..-tahu!

"..."

"Apa hari ini kau ada kelas tambahan?"

Hinata menatap penampilan Sasuke, yang sekarang. Keren, Manly, dan...berkacamata.

"Umn..., tidak. Baiklah! Pukul setengah satu siang nanti, aku sudah pulang!" Hinata mencoba tersenyum normal. Tapi tetap saja..-rona merah itu kelihatan.

Segaris senyum menawan hadir tak hanya melintas sekilas begitu saja. Kelopak mata Sasuke agak menyipit karenanya. Dan...

...Hinata merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Juga dengan suasana disekitar. Rasa-rasanya dari belakang sana.._ada teman-temannya yang mengawasi interaksi mereka. Jelas sekali.

"Baiklah, jam satu siang. Sekarang segera masuklah! Bel akan berdering sebentar lagi..-" Sasuke menilik arlojinya. "A...tidak. Tepatnya, sekarang."

**Krriiiiiinnnnngggg!**

Perkiraan Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa diragukan. Tak menunggu waktu hingga dua detik, pemuda berkacamata itu menyampingkan wajahnya, bibir tipisnya singgah di pipi Hinata sekilas.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menggigit bibir.

__kenapa Sasuke bisa bersikap biasa saja?_

"B..baiklah."

Gugup, Hinaya berbalik cepat-cepat. Tangannya melambai gemetar dan menoleh sekali untuk memperlihatkan senyumnya yang tak bisa natural karena goncangan didalam jantungnya yang berdegub tak beraturan.

Sementara itu.._Sasuke hanya memperlihatkan senyum multitafsir yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipahami siapapun saat telinganya mendengar pekikan-pekikan yang tak terduga dari segerombol gadis SMA yang mengintainya dengan Hinata sedari tadi. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak perduli.

Sekarang, tujuan utamanya adalah rumah. Pulang. Kamarnya.

.

.

.

Dinding kamarnya memang agak berdebu. Wajar sebab telah tiga tahun ia meninggalkan kamar ini. Namun, ketika ia mengusapnya, debu menyingkir..._'benda' itu pun terlihat jelas.

Berderet-deret foto berbingkai magnet pin.._menampakkan hasil berbagai potretan moment, lengkap dengan catatan tempat, dan tanggal pengambilan gambar.

Mereka yang selama ini berbicara. Dengan senang hati menyimpan rahasia, fakta ketika ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Hinata sejak belia. Semua foto itu menjadi buktinya.

_Summer season! Xx-xx-xxxx_Aku dan Hinata mengunjungi Suikigakure bersama kak Itachi, Kak Neji, Hanabi, Paman Hiashi dan Ayah-ibu. Hari ini, Aku dan Hinata pergi ke danau pengabul permintaan._

_Winter season! Xx-xx-xxxx_Aku dan Hinata bermain di taman kindergarten Otogakure bersama seluruh keluarga. Kami membuat boneka salju dengan hidung tomat. Haha..-Hinata demam setelah itu._

_Dry season! Xx-xx-xxxx_Aku dan Hinata membuat acara minum es lemonade bersama Kak Itachi dan Kak Neji, kami berbagi tugas. Saat itu.._haha... Kak Itachi masukin garam dua sendok di lemonade Kak Neji, Kak Neji muntah dua kali. Hihihi._

_Fall season_Aku dan Hinata membersihkan halaman belakang rumah bersama Kak Itachi. Daun-daunnya sangat banyak. Che, kotor sekali. Sayangnya, Kak Neji dan Hanabi tidak ikut. Mereka sakit cacar air bersamaan. Mungkin tertular? Kuharap Hinata tidak ikutan sakit._

_Bloom season! Xx-xx-xxxx_Aku dan Hinata mengunjungi padang bunga di Hibikigakure. Hinata menemukan kupu-kupu unik disana. Sayapnya punya warna beda. Dia bilang, itu hasil karya peri. Dan dia bilang, dia paling suka bunga mawar hijau dan hyacinth ungu dan lavender. Waktu pulang, dia beli tiga bibit bunganya. Sayangnya..aku menumpahkan bibit mawar hijaunya. Dia tidak marah..hanya saja aku tetap merasa bersalah. _

_Rain season! Xx-xx-xxxx_Aku dan Hinata demam bareng. Kami habis hujan-hujanan di kebun belakang. Ibu memarahi kami dan Kak Itachi yang ngaduin justru tertawa. Kampret! Ibu jadi mengunci kulkas selama dua minggu. Kami berdua nggak boleh makan es krim selama itu. Aku tersiksa sekali._

_Birthday moment! Xx-xx-xxxx_Hari ini, 23 Desember, Hinata ulang tahun. Aku memberinya boneka monyet kesayanganku. Dia bilang terimakasih. Dan semalaman kami menggelar pesta teh setelah acara ulang tahunnya yang rame selesai. Dia bilang, ini khusus untuk aku dan dia yang merayakan. Semalaman itu, aku bermain balap makan es krim dengannya. Besoknya dia sakit perut. He he._

_Peter Prince and Tinker Anniversary! Xx-xx-xxxx_Hari ini, Aku dan Hinata merayakan Anniversary persahabatan kami tahun ke 7! Kak Itachi, Kak Neji dan Hanabi ikutan. Kami bermain Truth or Dare! Waktu kami kalah bergiliran. Kami sepakat ambil Dare. Kak Itachi crossdresser jadi peri Vidia. Kak Neji crossdresser jadi peri Silvermist. Hanabi crossdresser jadi Flincer. Aku kebalikan dengan Hinata. Dia crossdresser jadi Peterpan, aku.._yeah. Jadi Tingkerbelll. Sttt... Pakaiannya kependekan tahu! rasanya malu sekali. _

_Pass from Final Exam! Xx-xx-xxxx_Hari ini, Aku mendapatkan juara 1 di Final Exam. Hanya saja.._Hinata justru menangis. Soalnya aku sekeluarga harus pindah ke Amegakure. Malam ini, Hinata bahkan mendiamkanku. Tapi aku harus tetap pergi besok. Dan sekarang, aku justru takut berpamitan dengannya. _

_I have to go! Xx-xx-xxxx_Hinata aku minta maaf.. Aku harus pergi bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakak. Kamu jangan nangis.._

Sasuke meraih spidol yang masih tergeletak diatas meja. Badannya agak berdebu. Sasuke baru ingat, ada yang kurang dilarik terbawahnya.

Bagaimana cara menuliskannya ya..? Bayangan deja vu itu kembali begitu saja.

_Greeepp!_

_"Sasuke jangan ikutan pergi...~! Hiks..a..aku ga mau punya teman baru...a..aku ga mau Peterpan baru..hiks..aku ingin bersama Sasuke! Sasuke ga boleh ikut pergi...~" _

Hinata memeluknya erat-erat. Air matanya yang mengalir menuruni celah sudut matanya membuat dirinya merasa, mereka telah menjadi pelengkap bagi yang lain. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud membuatnya menangis. Ia bersungguh-sungguh!

_"A..umn, tenangla..h. A..aku ga pergi kemana-mana kok. Cuma pindah ke Ame. Atau...begini saja. Kalau aku sudah lulus SMA nanti, aku akan balik ke Konoha kok. Tunggu aku, cuma tiga tahun. 'Key?"_

_Punggung tangan mengusap air mata. "Hiks..b..benar?" Mata putih itu menuntut jawaban pasti._

_"Umn! Pasti. Karena kata ayah dan ibu, aku masih belum gede. Belum bisa jaga diri kalok di rumah Konoha sendirian. Ayah ga mau ngerepotin Paman. Kak Neji harus kuliah dan Paman sibuk terus di kantor..._ini, duplikat kunci kamarku, kalau kamu kangen aku, tidur saja disana. Aku punya banyak rekaman video dulu, foto juga banyak kutempel. Kalau malem kau juga bisa kirim E-mail aku kan?"_

_Hinata mengangguk kecil. Onyx dan Amethyst bertemu pandang. Senyum Sasuke menjadi sambutan, berikutnya._

_"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya? Pak sopir mobil penjemput dari bandara sudah menunggu diluar. Lihat?"_

_Grep!_

_Bregh!_

_Eh?_

_Hinata menggeleng. Lengan gadis itu semakin mengerat bergantung dilehernya. "Aku tidak ingin Sasuke-kun pergi..~," lirihnya dengan suara parau. Sengau. "Aku sayang Sasuke." _

_Sasuke merona. Kecupan ringan dari Hinata di pipinya masih terasa. Itu memang sudah ...-kali ini garis-garis tipis singgah disana dengan mengejutkan entah kenapa. _

_"Hahaha..._kau ingin dicium ya?" Hinata mengangguk kecil. Satu kecupan menekan kening dan pipi Hinata bergantian. Tapi setelah itu.._tatapan mata mereka yang berbicara. _

_Gemuruh detak jantung yang sama dan pemikiran yang sama, memanggil telapak tangan mereka yang bergetar dan mengucurkan keringat dingin terulur. Menyentuh rahang yang lain. _

_Meski awalnya keraguan menyeruak, hingga beberapa kali mereka mengentikan pergerakan. Namun, rasa ingin tahu yang lebih besar telah menjadi pendorong yang paling kuat. _

_Kedua pasang bibir itu menyatu. Mata mereka terpejam karena ketakutan akan hal baru yang mereka coba. Namun, getaran yang mereka rasakan untuk pertama kali itu membawa satu penumpang gelap. Yaitu keinginan untuk lebih. _

_Sasuke mendesak Hinata kedinding. Mereka tak merasakan apapun karena saat itu 'mereka' entah ada dimana. Semuanya menyatu. Didalam pengetahuan batin yang dimaknasi sarat abstrak oleh pemikiran._

_Sampai ketika suara seruan tak terbantahkan memisahkan mereka secara paksa._

_**TIIIIIINNNNN! TIIIIIN!**_

_Klakson mobil._

_"Oiiiii..~Sasuke! Cepatlah! Kau lagi apa aja sih?! Kita hampir telat nih!" Itachi keluar lagi dari mobil penjemput. Otaku buku sastra berusia 19 tahun itu melangkah cepat kedalam rumah._

_Gemuruh itu semakin cepat dan tak terkendali. Perasaan mereka yang tertarik bercampur takut dan gelisah akan diketahui orang lain membuat Sasuje melepaskan Hinata dalam satu sentakan dan ia mendaratkan satu kecupan di kening gadis itu secepat yang ia mampu._

_"Sudah ya?! Aku harus pergi! Telpon aku dengan dial-up tombol telpon rumahku! Aku akan kembali ke Konoha! Aku janji!"_

_Brakkhhh!_

_Pintu tertutup dengan kasar. Sasuke keluar dari kamar bertepatan saat Itachi datang. _

_"Sudah selesai pamitnya? Gimana katanya?"_

_"Ah...dia.." _

_"?"_

_"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa."_

_._

_._

Ah, keputusan akhirnya, Sasuke hanya menambahkan sebaris kalimat di moment 'I have to go'. Satu kalimat sederhana yang akan membuatnya ingat peristiwa itu sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

_'Hinata, aku benar-benar akan pulang ke Konoha, aku janji'_

.

.

**-= Peterpan dan Tingkerbell =-**

.

.

Kriiiiing!

Bel istirahat berdering. Siswa-siswi langsung berhamburan keluar seperti bijih jagung diberondong menjadi pop corn.

Hinata merapihkan seluruh buku dan alat tulisnya kedalam kotak pensil. Senyumnya hadir saar melihat sesuatu di lokernya.

_"Mau membantuku mengerjakannya?, sekalian ajari aku Biologi. Aku janji, besok kau kubelikan es krim."_

Dan sekarang sekotak es krim didalam kotak bekal berbahan semacam fero staninless pemerlambat pelumeran es krim itu telah ada di lokernya. Ia kira Naruto bercanda soal itu. Ternyata tidak.

Hinata mengangkat kotak itu. Memperhatikannya. Gambar kotaknya manis. Mukanya panda.

Hanya saja, bukan rasa vanilla. Tapi rasa cocolatte mocha.

Emn, Hinata rasa itu wajar. Naruto tidak mengerti seleranya.

Digh!

"!"

"Cishe...-tadi yang mengentarmu itu siapa Hinata? Awsome sekali..~" seru Tayuya sembari menyenggol pinggang Hinata reseh.

"?!"

Ino ikutan nimbrung. Mendekat-mendekar dan mulai beraksi. "Siapa dia? Ehemn! Keren sekali...~pacarmu yah? Aku juga ingin dong..~" meski begitu, mata Aquamarinnya mencuri lihat ke arah Shino yang masih setia duduk di bangku depan. Deret ke dua paling kanan.

Bintang pelajar yang memiliki kebiasaan berolahraga Yoga itu kini duduk rapih dengan membaca buku dihadapannya. Sesekali dia membalik halaman buku tebal itu dan menaikkan kacamata minus empatnya. Da..yah, terkadang juga meminum soft drink yang tersedia di mejanya. Memang hanya itu kegiatannya seharian. Menambah ilmu dan menambahnya lagi.

Sementara itu, Hinata terkejut. Sejak kapan teman-teman gadisnya ini mengerumuni bangkunya dengan pandangan bertanya semua? Terlebih hari ini ada kelas basket. Klub di sekolah yang umumnya berisi personil yang bertampang keren. Biasanya mereka mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku penonton gymnasium basket? Kenapa sekarang justru..-

"Hellow! Kau tidak menjawab? Jadi benar dia pacarmu ya?"

Deg!

Eh?

"Eh..-bu..bukan! Dia bukan pacarku! S..sungguh!" Hinata melambaikan kedua tangannya kecil bersamaan. Secepat yang ia bisa.

"Oh..~baiklah." Ino menanggapinya santai. "Kukira kau mau jadi seperti ketapel bercabang dua. Haha..kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini kau juga dekat dengan Naruto kan~?"

DEG!

Yang lain tertawa menanggapi candaan Ino.

Sementara itu, Hinata terpekur.

_"KYAAAAAA!"_

_Bruuggggghhh!_

_Hal pertama yang terlihat..-_

_"Aw, ow! Isssh...ini sakit sekali." Sasuke mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang membentur sandaran kasur. Matanya memicing...-pandangannya kabur sebab kacamatanya melorot sedikit gegara aksi penyelamatan diri barusan._

_Hinata bersemu merah. Rasa geli di seluruh bahu dan lengannya akibat rambut panjangnya yang terjuntai kebawah menangkupi tubuh bertelanjang dada sepupunya terabaikan. _

_Untuk sebentar semua itu tak apa. Sampai si empunya kacamata mulai tersadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _

_Dan dia menyeringai._

_"Ero..~" telunjuk Sasuke menoyor jidat Hinata dengan teganya. "Cepat bangun. Kau mau terus seperti ini?"_

_Gelagapan Hinata cepat-cepat bangun dari posisinya. Wajahnya masih semerah pantat monyet ketika mengambil posisi siaga satu didepan Sasuke yang mengalungkan lengan kemeja di bahunya begitu saja. Sepertinya ia masih malas berpakaian? Justru_

_Hell! Apapun itu. Setelah kejadian tadi Hinata canggung luar biasa sementara Sasuke yang sudah kembali iseng mengambil kamera kesayangannya tiba-tiba memiliki sebuah ide gila..._

_"He..efftt...-hahahahahah! Apa-apaan wajahmu itu!"_

_Ckrek-Ckrek-Ckrek!_

_Beberapa foto wajah Hinata diambil._

_"Hahahah! Pasti ini jadi koleksiku yang lebih bagus di dinding nanti. Hahah..-tittle-nya 'Hari ini, Hinata yang hentai ternyata muncul', hahahaha...Thingk, kau mirip sekali dengan peri itu..hahahahah..."_

_Wajah Hinata semakin merah. Persis seperti Tingkerbell waktu marah didalam pikiran Sasuke. _

_Lalu dengan kesadaran penuh dan energi kemarahan yang di tapung. Hinata merebut kameranya paksa._

_"Siniin kameranya! Aku bukan Eroooo~ Aku bukan hentai!"_

_Hanya saja Hinata terjebak. Ia tak tahu apa rencana Sasuke memotret wajahnya dan sekarang tangannya yang terjulur merebut si kamera justru di tarik Sasuke dalam satu sentakan._

_BRUGGGHH!_

_Kyaaa...-kedua sama sekali tak terdengar saat itu. Hanya ada suara gumamam kecil, mata melebar, wajah merona, dan tubuh terpaku Hinata. _

_Sasuke mencuri garis start-nya. Belaian diantara kedua bibir mereka yang menyatu menjadi perubah suasana. _

_Hinata dengan keterkejutan dan kegugupannya, yang mampu ia lakukan adalah mencoba membuat dirinya tidak sekacau detak jantungnya. _

_Jujur saja, hal itu membuatnya mengingat memori masa lalu yang ia ciptakan dengan Sasuke secara rahasia. Atau justru..-tak hanya mengingat? Ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang pertama dulu ia rasakan. Dan itu menyiksa kejujuran hatinya. _

_Kau ingin tahu?_

_Kejujuran hatinya yang menginginkan ini seperti dahulu dan kejujuran hatinya yang tak berniat menolak sedikitpun. Bahkan ia pun mengerti mengapa ia mengizinkan Sasuke masuk dan justru dirinya membalas ciumannya yang dalam. Hanya saja, dari sana semuanya berlanjut. _

_Selama beberapa menit Sasuke tetap 'mencengkeram' Hinata sebagai mangsanya, posisi Hinata menempati yang sebaliknya. _

_Tak ada berbicara apapun selama itu, tapi juga tak ada yang mencoba menghindari situasi yang seolah mengalir itu. _

_Satuan menit itu berlalu dan mereka Sasuke mengakhirinya lebih cepat dari 'rencananya' ketika telah membuat banyak tanda. Perlahan-lahan mendorong bahu mungil Hinata dan mereka mulai bertatapan dalam waktu cukup lama. Sampai kemudian..._

_"Haha.." tawa Sasuke menggema dengan mimik jahilnya. Suaranya agak tertekan karena punggung tangannya mengusap bibirnya yang memiliki jejak benang saliva. "Sekarang kau mau marah?"_

_Tak ada jawaban. Justru wajah Hinata kian merona, begitu Sasuke merih tengkuknay perlahan lagi, mereka semakin mendekat dan jarak kian tereliminasi._

_"Jadi, siapa yang menang sekarang? Kau memang tidak pernah benar-benar marah padaku bukan?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Oh..~baiklah. Kukira kau mau jadi seperti ketapel bercabang dua. Haha..kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini kau juga dekat dengan Naruto kan~?"_

"Eh? Wajahmu merah lho Hinata..~, haha.."

Suara tawa mereka, membuat Hinata merasa diperolok.

Atau itu memang olokan yang cukup pantas untuknya?

Hinata merasakan keganjilan itu. Ia 'mengaku' mencintai Naruto. Tapi ia bahkan tidak menolak untuk _make-out _dengan sepupu jauhnya itu, tadi pagi.

Ketapel bercabang dua ya?

Ino menyenggol bahu Hinata. "Haha...jadi Sasuke-nya boleh kudekati dong? Sudahh hampir Valentine nih..~ kan lumayan juga jika aku bawa dia sebagai pasangankh di Garden Party sekolah? Yeayy! Aku bawa cowok keren!" Seru Ino ditaburi semangat tentara. Yang lain langsung memprotes.

"Yeeeee~ dasar! Belum juga kenal, yakin sekali..~ jikapun kalian kenalan nanti, belum tentu juga dia jadi pacarmu kan? Selera cowok keren itu sering diluar dugaan, ya akan Hinata?!" tandas Tayuya.

Hinata tersentil didalam dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hal yang sama sekali buruk mengenai pembicaraan ini.

_'Selera...diluar dugaan?'_

Kalimat itu semakin membebani Hinata.

Hinata mengusap tengkuk. "A...aku, aku tidak tahu. B..belum tentu juga," Ino menjulurkan lidah, senang Hinata 'seolah' mendukungnya. "S..Sasuke kan t..tidak seperti itu."

"Bagaimana?!" seru mereka seperti sekelompok New FG.

Entah kenapa saat itu Hinata mengulas senyum refleks. Berikutnya, ia mengeluarkan segala apa yang ada didalam pikirannya.

"S...Sasuke itu sebenarnya lucu."__dulu dia selalu menggendong punggung boneka monyetnya kemanapun dia pergi. _

"..."

"Makanan favorite-nya pedas dan manis."__Lasagna, Japaleno dan spagetti lupfin. _

"..."

"Minumannya es krim rasberry."__tidak pernah berubah dan maniak! Dasar! _

"..."

"Dia senang berbagi bekal."__apapun dia bagi tapi terkecuali untuk tomatnya. _

_"..."_

_"_Dia hobi baca."__dan hingga matanya mines 3. _

"..."

"Dia punya phobia terhadap permen."__karena dia pernah masuk rumah sakit hanya gara-gara tersedak permen._

"..."

"Dia jago di pelajaran ilmu pasti. Juga ilmu sastra. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, dia juka potret orang seenaknya pakek kameranya. J..jadi..-"

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!" seru Ino tiba-tiba. Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya dan yang lain mengekor secara beruntun.

"Wah, Hinata! Kau itu sangat dekat dengannya yah?!"

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti pacarnya! Ya kan?"

BLUSH!

"!"

"Tuh kan? Ketahuan sekali..~"

"Wajahmu merah lho, Hina-"

"BUKAN! B...bukan! Dia bukan pacarku...b..bukan. S..sungguh!" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mimik meminta kepercayaan. Telapak tangannya yang bergeleng menyangkal barusan ia turunkan.

"Jadi?" tanya mereka bersamaan seolah sudah diremot.

Hinata terpojok.

"D...dia-" Hinata menggigit bibir. Meski ini benar tapi entah kenapa ini terasa berat. "D..di hanya 'kerabatku'. Kerabat dari silsilah keluarga yang jauh. T..tapi kami tinggal berdekatan. R..rumah yang 'biasanya' selalu terkunci di samping rumahku itu adalah rumahnya. Dulu waktu kecil keluargaku sangat dekat dengan keluarganya. Tapi, saat SMP kelas 3 dia pindah ke Ame, dan tahun ini setelah dia lulus, dia baru kembali. S..sungguh, dia hanya kerabatku. K..kalian harus percaya padaku."

"O." Mereka mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sedikit banyak Hinata merasa lega. "A..aku kan sukanya sama Naruto," rona merahnya muncul. "B..bukan Sasuke."

Tayuya menyeringai. "Lalu, kapan kau menembak Naruto? Nanti keburu kurebut lho...~" godanya. "Dia kan manis, kalau kau tak cepat. Akan ada orang yang merebut. Haha..-kurasa aku juga mulai tertarik dengan dia. Dia rajin kan orangnya? Tipikal kesukaanku sekali."

DEG!

Hinata meremas jari-jarinya sendiri.

"A..aku tidak tahu," katanya jujur. Sejenak melupakan mengenai Sasuke, ia mengusap tengkuknya yang meremang karena malu. "A..aku tak berani bilang. H..habisnya dia begitu..~"__polos dan innocent. Aku kan sungkan._

"Waaaaahahah..~kau payah, Hinata! Dia pasti mau kok jadi pacarmu. Aku yakin! Apalagi selama ini dia belum pernah pacaran dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Dan Tayuya benar. Kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat, Naruto bisa menjadi incaran banyak cewek lho..~" Ino menambahkan.

"Tapi sepertinya, saran kak Tayuya itu bagus, Hinata," Karui unjuk gigi. "Kau harus coba untuk mengambil inisiatif lebih dahulu. Aku tahu Naruto kepribadiannya seperti apa. Masalah diterima atau tidak, itu pikir belakangan. Yang penting dia tahu kau menyukainya. Karena kalau dari pengamatanku, sepupumu itu _terobsesi _padamu."

DEG!

"HEY! KAU JANGAN SOK TAHU KARUI! AKU ...-" Ino segera membekap mulutnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat Shino yangelirik tajam ke arahnya sebelum kemudian beranjak keluar dari kelas dengan membawa buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Begitu Shino keluar. Ino memelankan suaranya. "..aku ikut deg-degan nih..~dasar!" tunjuk-tunjuknya pada muka Karui.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu itu sejak menatap mata Sasuke, tadi pagi.

Karui mengibaskan tangan. "Aku bukan sok tahu. Aku itu punya ilmu pemerhati makna mimik wajah, Fisiognomi. Soalnya aku sudah kapok dibongi terus oleh mantan-mantan pacarku. Dan, tadi..-aku melihat pupil mata kerabat jauh Hinata yang selalu menelusur dari atas ke bawah tubuh Hinata seolah menilai ini dan itu. Kalau kalian tidak percaya hal itu ya sudah!"

Setelah ini, Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

**-= Peterpan dan Tingkerbell =-**

.

.

Hinata berfikir sesuatu mengenai hal yang ia dan teman-temannya bicarakan kemarin. Dan entah apa yang membuatnya berfikir hal ini perlu ia perhatikan untuk sejenak. Karenanya, ia memiliki sebuah rencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto besok bertepatan dengan pada saat Garden Party berlangsung. Yah, itu sudah terencana.

"Hai."

Sasuke meraih jemari Hinata dari belakang. Hinata pun berbalik.

"Ayo pulang!" ajaknya ramah.

Tapi dalam sudut pandang Hinata untuk 'saat ini'. Hinata hanya ingin memperhatikan Sasuke diam-diam. Benarkah ucapan Karui? Benarkah bola mata hitam seindah batu Onyx milik sepupunya itu selalu menelusur memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuhnya?

Tapi, tidak. Tidak ada bola mata menelusur atau sejenisnya. Apa Karui berbohong?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seruan nyaring dari timur. "HINATA! AKU PULANG DULUAN YAAAAH?!" Itu suara Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu melambaikan tangan dengan mimik yang ceria. "MAKASIH ATAS BANTUANNYA NGERJAIN PE-ER KEMARIN! AKU DAPAT NILAI BAGUS HARI INI!"

Hinata hanya membalas lambaian Naruto sebentar sedari mengangguk menandakan 'sama-sama', sebelum pemuda pirang itu berlalu. Namun sesudah itu, tanpa sadar setelah memikirkan ucapan Karui barusan. Ia kembali menelisik dan memperhatikan Sasuke. Dalam pikirannya.

"Hey, kau memperhatikan apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan menaikkan kacamata mines-nya. Senyum mempesonanya hadir di bibir tipisnya.

Hinata tersentak. "A..e..h..bu..bukan apa-apa," bohong. Cepat-cepat Hinata mengalihkan topik. "E..emhn, Sasuke-kun, k..kau mau es krim? A..aku ingin beli es krim." katanya spontan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Es krim?," Namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebih menawan. "Boleh."

Mulai dari sini, Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam. Selama perjalanan menuju ke toko es krim. Bahkan hingga mereka masuk kedalam toko.

"Selamat datang...~" sambut pegawai kasir. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan? Nona?"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Sasuke langsung mengangsurkan kartu VisaPM-nya. "O, ya. Satu es krim Rassberry dan Satu es krim Vanilla."

Yah, tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi dari selera Hinata. Memangnya apa yang todak mereka mengerti satu sama lain? Tidak ada bukan?

Sasuke mengulurkan es krim Vanilla-nya kepada Hinata. "Ini."

Hinata menerimanya dalam keadaan kosong. Ia benar-benar tak memfikirkan apapun kecuali masih memperhatikan Sasuke bahkan sampai mereka berjalan keluar toko es krim.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, tuan, nona."

Bahkan juga ketika mereka telah duduk di kursi mobil. Hinata justru hanya memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah mengulum es krimnya sambil mengutek phonecell sesekali.

Sejujurnya, ia benar-benar kacau mengenai hal ini. Hari ini.

"Hinata?," sadar diperhatikan. Sasuke bertanya dengan mimik heran. "Es krimmu meleleh kalau tak segera kau makan." tegurnya.

Tapi Hinata justru terpatung. Mata Amethst-nya tak lepas pandangannya dari Sasuke. Caranya mengulum es krim dan menjilat sisanya yang menempel di bibir.

Satu hal itu membuat Sasuke menoleh lagi. Heran untuk kedua kalinay. Tentu ia sadar Hinata terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Tapi memperhatikan apa..-ia juga tidak tahu. Apa..karena ia ingin es krim miliknya?

Tapi memang sejak dulu mereka selalu berbagi es krim kan?

Perlahan, Sasuke myodorkan es krimnya ke hadapan muka Hinata. "Kau mau?," tanyanya sambill memajuka wajah. Mengulum es krim Hinata yang hampir meleleh jatuh tanpa permisi.

Barulah saat itu, Hinata tersenyum masam. Ia gagal menemukan bukti 'bola mata yang menelusur' itu. Mungkin Karui hanya salah lihat, pikirnya.

Kali ini, tanpa ragu Hinata pun balik mengulum es krim Sasuke.

"Umn...~enak sekali! Es krim ini masib seperti dulu bukan?"

Sasuke hanya mengulas segaris senyum tipis menyetujuinya. Spontan ia menukar es krim mereka 'seperti dulu' dan Hinata sama sekali tidak protes. Mereka pun menghabiskan es krimnya sebelum ban mobil bergulir pulang.

"Terimakasih! Sasuke..-hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Makasih juga es krimnya! Perutku..ugh sudah sangat kenyang. Hehe.."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke muka dengan seulas senyum geli terpajang. "Ya..-perumu memang _kecil _bukan?"

Hinata merengut. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. "Hei! Bukannya begitu, tadi waktu istirahat Naruto _memberiku es krim _juga. Karena kemarin dia sudah janji!" Hinata tersenyum manis. Jarinya membentuk V dengan raur wajah mie-mie. Dia begitu bahagia hari ini.

.

.

.

Hanya saja, Hinata melupakan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ketika ia menyebut Naruto dihadapannya.

Harusnya Hinata tahu.

Harusnya Hinata mengerti.

.

Pada saat itu, pandangan Sasuke meredup.

**To be Continued**

**Note:**

**Halo reader's-Tachi! Sebelumnya Alra mau kasik tahu informasi sedikit yah.**

**First**, selain Sasuke, Hinata, dan Naruto. Ingat-ingat tokoh ini yah. Soalnya ntar ada kaitannya di masa depannya. Oke?

Yaitu:

1-Ino.

2-Shino.

3-Deidara_meskipun belum muncul.

4-Sasori-meskipun belum muncul.

5-Sumaru-meskipun belum muncul.

6-Tayuya.

Untuk sementara itu aja dulu. Ntar bisa nambah lagi kalok udah selesai. Soalnya ini semua ada kaitannya. Jangan khawatir, insyaallah kalau Alra ga ada halangan tetap Alra pertanggung jawabkan kok fanfic ini. Hehe ^^

Alra harap kalian suka dan mau setia nunggu Alra yang sangat moody ini ngetik chapter selanjutnya. MAAF SOAL TYPOS. JARI ALRA UDAH KERITING NGETIK FANFIC SUPER BANYAK WORDS INI JADI ABIS NGETIK ALRA MALES CEK ULANG. MIANHAE..GOMENNASAI READER-TACHI!

**O, ya. Second, Spesial thank's to:**

**Dwiwidya94**: Makasih atas compliment-nya. Senang kamu suka fic ini. Iyap ini udah apdet meskipun nggak kilat-kilat amat. Semoga tetap mau ngikutin fanfic ini.^^ enjoy while reading./ **Cahya Lavender HyUchiha**: Emn, ini udah lanjut. Ga perlu penasaran lagi. Semoga suka dan tetap mau ngikutin. Makasih./ **Hilda9Achillius9Fitra**: Iya, ini udah diterusin. Apdet walaupun gak kilat-kilat amat. ^^ Semoga suka dan mau ngikutin terus. Makasih./ **kurono: **terimakasih atas konkritnya. Tapi kayaknya jari saya udah terbiasa nulis :?'Tingkerbell' maaf yah...~. Ini udah diapdet. Semoga suka dan mau ngikutin terus. Makasih./ **Guest**: Aduh, maaf ga bisa apdet terlalu kilat. Kau tahu? fanficku yang in-progress sekitar 12 lebih dan aku musti bagi waktu buat ngetik lanjutan mereka satu per satu. Dan apalagi fanfic ini yang kunilai jumlah words-nya paling banyak per-chapternya. Mohon pengertiannya. Semoga suka lanjutannya dan mau ngikutin terus. Makasih. ^^/ **Liana**: Oh, makasih compliment-nya. Saya senang kamu suka. Semoga lanjutannya ini tetap kamu suka dan masih mau ngikutin terus. Enjoy while reading. Makasih ^^

**Thank's for read**


	4. Chapter 3

**Part One of 'Hitam dan Abu-abu' story is...**

**"Aita sukima..., Oosugite"**

_**~'Pikiran kita berdua, selalu merasa lebih dekat'~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-*** **_**HITAM DAN ABU-ABU By : AlraNSD ***-**

**.**

**Saran Lagu yang didenger waktu baca: Thousand year's -Crishtina P-Twilight./ Hope is that dream -kyu hyun (SuJu)**

**Buat yang punya lagu sesuai lain juga boleh kok. Alra cuma ngasih saran. Ehehe.. :"D**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Kau sudah janji.**

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tergantungi lampu putih bundar seperti centong sup. Bermotif kartun Tinkerbell dan Peterpan yang meniup sebuah lilin yang sama. Sasuke bilang, sejak dulu _'Peterpan dan Tinkerbell selalu memiliki sebuah harapan yang sama'. _Entah apa 'harapan yang sama' itu-masih menjadi misteri sampai saat ini. Karena saat Hinata bertanya _'Sasuke menurutmu bagaimana bisa mereka tahu, bila harapan mereka sama?'._

_**Aku dan kau, adalah sebuah sejarah.**_

Sasuke sempat menjawab. _'Mungkin mereka telah saling mengerti satu sama lain? __**Keinginan tersembunyi yang tidak pernah memiliki status-karenanya mereka membagi impian itu selama perjalanan kisah mereka,**__ mereka saling percaya satu sama lain bahwa harapan mereka adalah sama, dan akan menunggu akhir kisah mereka __**sesuai pengarang,**__ semacam takdir. Belum ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana kisah mereka berdua akan berakhir. Mereka sepasang sahabat yang saling menyayangi dalam diam. Menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang dengan tindakan dan hanya pernah satu kali mengatakan ::Aku menyayangimu:: satu sama lain. Meski tetap saja-perasaan keduanya.._

_**Yang tak memiliki status pasti selama kisah berlangsung,**_

_**...bahkan sampai saat ini.**_

Ah..~

Lagipula-bukankah sekarang kisah Peterpan dan Tinkerbell baru mencapai Vol 7? Dan Hinata tak sabar ingin memberikan ke-3 hadiah yang telah ia beli ini kepada Sasuke. Hinata harap Sasuke akan menyukainya. Dan...tak sabar membaca kisah lanjutan ini bersama dengan Sasuke-lagi-.

Hinata mengeratkan kerah piama yang ia pakai.

_::1:: Entah mengapa suhu udara malam ini kurang bersahabat, ya kan Shino?_HinaRe_11 yahoo .com._

Hinata beranjak dari duduk. Berinisiatif menutup jendela kamar yang tirainya melambai tertiup angin malam yang dingin sejak e-mail-nya ia kirimkan kepada Shino yang tadi sempat meng-inbox-nya sebab ada keperluan 'pemberitahuan pembagian tugas untuk acara Garden Party' di White Day Moment 14 February nanti-khusus anak kelas SMA kelas 2-A. Kelas Shino dan Hinata dkk. Barusan mereka membahas mengenai rencana ini dan itu mengenainya, namun sekarang justru kontak-kontakan dengan pembicaraan biasa selayaknya teman sekelas.

Yang seluruh penduduk sekolah tahu, Shino memang seorang bintang pelajar jenius yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis, ketua redaksi majalah SOS sekolah, dan asisten klub olahraga Yoga yang memiliki berkepribadian tenang-dingin-, dan antisosial.

Selama di sekolah Shino hanya terlihat -agak- dekat dengan Kiba, karena memang dasarnya Kiba tetangganya sejak orok. Dan Hinata sebagai teman diskusi yang cukup bisa diandalkan sebab Hinata adalah penyandang peringkat dua-selalu tepat di bawahnya setiap tahun. Jadi, selama ini pula, dia hanya sering berbicara dengan Hinata di akun sosialnya-bila tidak ada keperluan dari lembaga sekolah.

_::1:: Sepertinya, memang demikian._Shino_476 yahoo .com._

E-mail balasan masuk.

Dari sini, sebelum Hinata menutup jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamar Sasuke yang terbuka, Hinata dapat melihat laptop dan kamera Sasuke masih menyala di atas meja dalam mode log off. Tapi bukan di shut down. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan, entah di mana pemiliknya berada. Sekitarnya kosong. Bahkan tirai putih jendelanya yang bercorak topi Peterpan pun dibiarkan menari mengikuti irama angin malam yang berhembus dahsyat. Dan dingin. Menusuk.

Mengingatkan Hinata akan kebiasaannya dan Sasuke -dulu-, yang sering berpelukan di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca dongeng bersama, sebelum bernyanyi lagu Akahisa Kondo yang menjadi pengiring sebelum mereka tertidur. Berbagi kehangatan. Melawan suhu dingin yang dihembuskan angin malam secara membabi buta pada awal tahun.

Hinata merindukan saat-saat seperti itu. Apalagi Sasuke selalu bersedia menemaninya bermain acara boneka 'minum teh para nona cantik' saat hujan gerimis datang. Masih mungkinkah kegiatan kekanakan seperti itu ia lakukan bersama Sasuke? Saat ini misalnya?

Bodoh. Tentu saja masih bisa. Kemungkinan selalu ada meskipun minat dan presepsi Sasuke terhadap permainan konyol semacam itu-telah menghilang. Jika Hinata mengajaknya bermain lagi, sekarang.

Hinata ingin seperti dulu lagi. Kembali bermain-main dengan Sasuke. Meskipun untuk saat ini-ia sedikit canggung menemui sepupu jauhnya itu, terlebih bila mengingat mereka benar-benar _make-out _tadi pagi. Meskipun tanpa direncanakan.

Sungguh nyata bahkan beberapa _'bitemark'_ masih melekat di perpotongan lehernya saat ini. Untung letaknya agak kebawah, jadi tak terlihat bila ia mengenakan baju atasan berkerah hem seperti seragam sekolah.

Keraguan Hinata mengenai rencananya bertemu Sasuke memudar, berganti pada rasa percaya diri saat melihat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari toilet, mengenakan piama dan menggaruk belakang kepala saat menguap kecil. Sepertinya dia baru saja sikat gigi, buang air kecil dan cuci muka sebelum tidur. Lalu sosok tegap itu menghilang setelah mengambrukkan badannya ke ranjang dalam kondisi telungkup. Mungkin dia sudah kelelahan.

Tanpa sadar, mengingat mata sayu yang mengantuk milik Sasuke itu membuatnya tertawa kecil sendirian di tempat.

Kali ini, tekad Hinata sudah bulat. Ia akan menemui Sasuke dan menyerahkan 'hadiah' kecil itu kepadanya. Malam ini juga.

Clek.

Jendela Hinata tutup. Sedikit heran ketika melihat jam beker diatas nakasnya menunjukkan pukul 18:56 p.m. Tapi, Sasuke barusan tumbang di kasurnya kan? Heh..ada apa dengan kondisi tubuhnya ya? Biasanya Sasuke tidurnya tepat waktu. Laptop dan kameranya masih unlock pula. Pasti terjadi sesuatu!

Hinata mengecek screen. Shino telah membalas e-mail-nya tapi ia OffLine sekarang.

**TuckCklik!**

_**Drrrrt...~Drrrrt...~**_

Phonecell di saku piama Hinata bergetar.

_'a new short message has received from .'_

_**Shino: 'Maaf, Hinata. Koneksi modemku bermasalah. Sampai jumpa.'_

_**Tapi,**_

_**Biarkan kisah berjalan sesuai takdir.**_

_**Yang menyelami detik demi detik kisah ini, sebagaimana semestinya.**_

Hinata menghela nafas.

_**Hinata: 'Hmn, baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Shino.'_

_**Send-Done.**_

Laptop di shut down. Jacket hangat bermotif pita-pita polkadot ungu Hinata paskan di tubuhnya. Hadiah Hinata dekap. Dan terakhir, Hinata mengetik sebuah pesan singkat kepada Sasuke.

_**Hinata: Sasuke, aku ingin main ke rumahmu. Menginap. Aku akan bilang ayah. Kau ingat? Kau sudah janji mau memelukku kalau kedinginan, hari ini. XD_

_**Send-Done.**_

Dari tirai jendela yang masih setengah terbuka, Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke bangun dari tidur demi mengambil phonecell-nya yang bergetar diatas meja pendek tempatnya belajar. Telinganya tak akan pernah mengabaikan pesan singkat yang masuk ke phonecellnya, seperti -dulu-.

_**Sasuke: Terserah saja, tapi aku sedang malas..._

Sasuke masih belum berubah.

Terserah...-dalam kamus Sasuke itu berarti 'ya, masuklah.'

_**Ya, biarkan kisah ini membawa kita saling mendekat,**_

"Yossssh!" Hinata mengepalkan tangan dengan semangat, tak lupa menggendong boneka monyet berbulu oranye kesayangan Sasuke yang sudah 7 tahun terakhir menjadi miliknya, barulah Hinata berlari keluar kamar dengan semangat empat lima. "AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AKU PERGI KE RUMAH SASUKE! SELAMAT MALAM!"

Hinata berlari, mencuri cium pipi ayahnya yang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga sambil mengajari buat PR Hanabi menggambar denah 'dari rumah ke sekolah'. Dan berlari keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban. Ayahnya akan selalu mengizinkan karena itu sudah biasa. Sementara Neji yang tengah menuang makanan ikan ke cadangan akuarium, terlihat tersenyum penuh arti.

_**...dan biarkan kedua tanganku meraihmu.**_

.

.

**-= Peterpan dan Tinkerbell =-**

.

.

"Sasuke?"

Hinata menyingkap selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sasuke hingga sebatas bahu, dan menyingkirkan bantal bermotif wajah Peterpan yang menutupi kepala Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Hinata terkejut.

Wajah Sasuke -agak- pucat, raut wajahnya begitu letih.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?," jemari Hinata merayap di permukaan pipi putih Sasuke, menuju ke keningnya, lalu mengalihkan sentuhan itu di keningnya sendiri.

Hangat.

Tidak benar-benar panas seperti orang demam. Hinata tahu mengapa.

"Sasuke, bangun."

"Mn?"

"Sasuke, bangun. Kamu belum makan malam _plus_ belum minum obat kan? Jangan tidur dulu. Kau tak bisa membohongiku. Tahu!" satu cubitan di hidung mancung. Mata Onyx muncul dari balik persembunyian kelopaknya yang lelah.

Seulas senyum Hinata yang muncul, berbalas sebuah dengusan malas.

"Menyebalkan. Aku ngantuk."

Kali ini telinga yang jadi sasaran. Sasuke tetap kembali mengatupkan matanya.

"Ayo bangun! Kalo Bibi Mikoto tahu, normalnya dia pasti marah lho! Sasuke, bibi menghawatirkan keadaanmu."

"Kalau kau?"__apa kau juga khawatir padaku?_

Eh-?

"Aku akan marah! Soalnya kau nakal!"

"Selamat tidur."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir.

Bujukan yang salah, Hinata. Kau tahu? Pangeran besar ini sedang merajuk dengan caranya sendiri.

Awalnya Hinata ingin memaksakan kehendak, tapi melihat raut wajah lelah itu, Hinata iba juga. Dan rencana memberikan 'hadiah' terlupakan untuk sementara-begitu saja.

"Haaaaah...~benar-benar lelah ya pangeran?," desah Hinata. Jemari lentiknya membelai puncak kepala Sasuke perlahan. Seperti -dulu-, Tapi bagaimanapun sekarang Hinata sedikit kesal, image 'pangeran' Sasuke di mata Hinata runtuh sejenak. Ia malas memanggil Sasuke 'Pangeran' lagi. "Memang, seharian Sasuke sedang apa saja sih? Tidak mungkin Sasuke kelelahan-atau itu benar? Apa karena Sasuke menguras bak mandi, mengganti lampu, mengepel rumah, atau..-"

Sasuke tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa, bahunya bergetar kecil, dan perkataan polos Hinata berhasil melepas topeng letihnya dengan ekspresi mempesona itu. Lagipula, mengapa Sasuke harus 'membabu' diri dirumahnya sendiri, hamn? Astaga..~

"Bukan," Onyx hitam menunjukkan eksistensinya.

"Habis itu-?"

Telapak tangan Sasuke meraih tengkuk Hinata, membawanya 'mendekat', hingga keduanya merasakan nafas yang sama.

Belaian di puncak kepala Hinata, hangat. Rona merah mengintip keluar. Menyepuh pipi putih yang ranum menjadi warna baru.

"Aku sedang membuat sebuah hadiah, untuk ulang tahun seseorang," ambigu.

"Ah? S..siapa?"

"Kau penasaran?"

Tiba-tiba, Hinata merasa ditelanjangi. "A..ah! T..tidak juga, i..itu kan urusanmu! Tidak..-"

"Orang itu paling penting bagiku, setelah ibu. Umurnya akan bertambah, tanggal 23 desember nanti."

BLUSSSHH!

"A..a..aku?" Hinata menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Tapi, Sasuke justru menjulurkan lidah.

"Percaya diri sekali? Kalau tidak?"

Hinata ingin terjun dari menara Eifell.

"Y..ya, ah sudahlah! Sasuke..-"

Jarak tertiadakan-meski sebentar. Kedua bibir itu bersentuhan, dan hanya itu. Sampai si pelaku melepaskan korbannya yang terpaku diam dengan wajah merona.

Amethyst putih terbeku. Menatap manik jelaga yang menyelami isi matanya-seolah bisa masuk hingga ke hati si empunya. Dan ketika dia telah menemukan sebuah jawaban pasti mengenai apa yang ia tanyakan. Manik hitam berkedip dan pemiliknya tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan spontan apalagi tanpa bukti, meskipun..-yah, dugaanmu tidak sepenuhnya salah." Sasuke terkekeh.

Semakin merahlah pipi yang sama.

"Jadi? Kau ingin apa kesini?"

_Dia pura-pura tidak tahu atau bagaimana? Tadi sudah dikatakan di pesan singkat antar phonecell kan? Masak harus bilang lagi kalau 'Sasuke, kau sudah janji memelukku ketika aku kedinginan-kemarin. Bukan?' Aissh...~sungguh tidak..-_

"Hei-! Kau ba-"

"Ah, tidak.."

Hinata hanya tidak mengerti mengapa ia tak melawan disaat seperti tadi terjadi.

"Lalu-?"

Hinata hanya tidak mengerti mengapa ia tak membenci Sasuke setelah itu.

"Ini..TADAAAAA! Aku punya hadiah buat Sasuke!"

Hinata hanya tidak mengerti, mengapa ia merasa nyaman, hangat, familiar, kekehan setengah mengejek itu terdengar. Dan mengapa ia tak marah saat Sasuke memutar bola mata tanda cemoohan dalam arti 'lain'.

"Apa ini? Buku roman picisan?" Sasuke mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku karya Hatake Jiraya yang menurutnya kekanakan. "Memiliki hatimu berarti telah memilikimu-? Bfffttt...~ haha!"

Urat-urat di pelipis Hinata bermunculan. "Ya! Memangnya mengapa? Kau butuh itu tahu! Kau tahu? Aku sudah pernah melirik 'sana' dan 'sini' _sejak kau pergi, _tapi kau sama sekali tak pernah mengenalkan gadismu padaku..-atau! Jangan-jangan kau gay ya?"

_**Kau tahu?,**_

Sasuke kontan menggeplak pucuk kepala Hinata dengan buku 'roman picisan' setebal 165 halaman itu. Mini sih, jadi gak sakit. Sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja..-miss drama seperti Hinata akan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sasuke-kan aku hanya bercanda! Aisssshh...~"

"Itu tidak lucu..-tahu!"

_**...sebenarnya aku hanya takut, ketika kau semakin menjauh.**_

"Iya, iya. Tapi kan-"

"Kau salah, aku tidak pernah _pergi_!."

_**Dengan ini, aku berharap kau mau mengerti,**_

"..."

"Aku hanya mampir tiga tahun di Amegakure, tahu?!"

_**..Hanya kau, tempatku untuk pulang.**_

Hinata terpekur. Jiwanya kosong secara mendadak.

Ingin Hinata meraba dadanya, menelusupkan tangannya kedalam rongga belasan rusuknya, mencabut jantung dan hati yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu meletakannya tepat di depan mukanya.

Hinata hanya ingin bertanya, jantung yang sebesar kepalan tangan manusia dewasa. _Mengapa kau yang lebih kecil dari otak tiba-tiba mendapatkan pengetahuan luar biasa mengenai kehangatan yang selama ini dirinya cari?_

..dan

_...mengapa kau yang hanya terdiri dari dua katup dan lima bilik berdegub dengan kencang. Memberontak luar biasa saat dirinya merasakan kenyamanan_. Dan di sana, tepat di titik terkecil yang ada di sepotong hati berwarna merah..-yang bahkan letaknya dekat dengan pahitnya empedu. _Mengapa disana tetap terasa manisnya perasaan ini? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?_

"A..-ahahaha! Y..ya, aku tahu kok." tawa yang hambar.

Greepp!

"!"

"Jadi, maafkan salah presepsiku, Sasuke..-selamat datang! Aku senang kau kembali. Jangan mampir lama-lama lagi. Aku kangen tahu!"

Pandangan Sasuke yang terbuka lebar. Perlahan menyayu...-seringai menggoda keluar seperti prediksi sekepal jantung dan sepotong hati yang bahkan tersembunyi dibalik _belasan _rusuk yang kokoh itu. Seharusnya mereka tidak tahu apa-apa! Tapi mengapa..-disaat seperti ini jantung yang tersembunyi itulah yang berdebar semakin hebat. Dan sepotong hati yang tertempeli empedu pahit itulah yang kini _merasakan manis?_

"Hmn, aku maafkan."

_**Terkadang, **_

Sasuke menarik Hinata hingga keduanya terhempas bebas ke atas permukaan yang empuk. Meski setengah mengejang, Hinata dapat bertahan dengan menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai pilar tubuh mungilnya meski sementara-sampai Sasuke mendekapnya erat. Benar-benar tak ingin ia pergi, kemanapun itu.

_**..aku menyesali sesuatu.**_

"S..Sasuke, ba..ngun!" merah.

"Tidak."

Semakin merah.

"T..tapi Sasuke kan belum minum obat. Nanti kalau diabetesnya kambuh bagaimana? Hiks.."

_**Tak menyangka, ketika kau mengeluarkan air mata itu..**_

_**..karena ulahku.**_

"!"

"A..aku tidak ingin Sasuke sakit lama lagi di rumah sakit seperti _dulu, _aku takut Sasuke tidak bangun-bangun untuk main bersamaku lagi..hiks."

_**Meski kubilang bahwa, kau dan aku adalah sejarah..**_

"!"

"Aku janji mau gantian membacakan buku dongengnya sebelum _kita _tidur. Tidak Sasuke lagi, aku juga mau memasakkan Sasuke makan malam. Tapi asal Sasuke mau bangun. Makan malam dan minum obat dulu." manik basah itu bergulir. Menatap yang jelaga dengan pandangan sayu.

Dan tatapan si jelaga, melembut. Penyandang keindahan kilat hitam itu mengacak surai kebiruan yang terurai di hadapannya. Membingkai wajah imut yang banjir air mata.

"Ahaha..baiklah, baiklah." kedua telapak tangan mendorong pelan sepasang bahu mungil yang gemetar. Mereka menegakkan postur. "Tidak bohong kan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Senyum manisnya terkembang dan menguarkan aura manis namun menarik perhatian. Memikat. Tak sanggup membuat Sasuke bertahan begitu saja tanpa mengecup bibir mungil itu sekali lagi.

Dua cubitan di pipi hinggap. "Jangan tiba-tiba lagi! Aku terkejut tahu! Nakal!"

"Memang."

Blussh!

"Su..sudah ah...hyo..ke dapur!" Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke. Membawa sepupunya itu berlari, mengekori langkahnya menuju tempat yang identik dengan bumbu-bumbu masakan.

Ketika sampai, seperti chef handal-Hinata langsung cuci tangan dan _berusaha_ keras memakai apron. "...Dan...~karena hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati...~ aku mau buatin satu dessert istiiiimewa! Sasuke mau cup-cake, browniesh, egg-roll, atau pasta coklat? Tapi gulanya pakai gula jagung. Jadi tidak bisa terlalu manis..Sasuke ga boleh..-"

Jemari Hinata gemetar. Dibelakang sana, Hinata menurunkan _kuasa_ dan lehernya memutar. "S..sasuke-.."

"Kubantu." halusnya, pergerakan anggun jemari pucat Sasuke menyimpulkan tali apron agar menjadi satu kesatuan, membentuk simpul pita sederhana. Sementara Hinata, hanya bisa terpaku memandang kelopak mata teduh itu memandang bawah, mengikuti arah letak tali. Tanpa sadar ia merona. "Siap!" seru Sasuke dengan senyuman. "Apa-? Kenapa kau menatapku seolah baru melihat alien. Hallow..~" Sasuke melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

Hinata tersadar.

"Haha! Ohmn..-m..makasih." jemari berkutek merah cherry transparan bermain. "Jadi..-dessert-nya Sasuke mau apa?"

"Oh..-perutku tidak akan menolak masakanmu. Meski sering gosong."

"Hei-!" Mode marah dengan wajah merah bersungut ala Tinkerbell serupa dengan ekspresi Hinata yang tersinggung. "Itu kan dulu!"

"Lalu?"

"Ya sekarang beda lah..~ aku kan juga belajar."

_**..sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung.**_

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Iya, iya."

_**Aku bersungguh-sungguh.**_

Hinata mendengus.

_**Aku tak ingin melukaimu. **_

_**Sedikitpun.**_

_**Meski aku tak sengaja.**_

_**Engkaupun tidak.**_

Yang aneh, setelah itu Hinata justru tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Aku maafkan! Oke..-aku mau buat cup-cake saja!"

_**Kuharap ini bukan suatu kebetulan.**_

_**'Apakah itu berarti kau mengerti diriku?'**_

Sasuke menyembunyikan sebuah senyum. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengusili sepupunya

.

.

**-= Peterpan dan Tinkerbell =-**

.

.

"Baiklah, Ta-Da! cup-cake rassberry ekstra vanilla! Bagaimana?"

Glek!

Daripada disebut pecinta..sepertinya lebih baik Sasuke disebut maniak. Maniak makanan manis apapun yang memiliki rasa rassberry asli dan juga vanilla setelah selama ini sering berbagi makanan - macam apapun itu- bersama Hinata.

"A..~h, aku tahu kau cuma mau mengerjaiku. Singkirkan cup-cake-nya. Aku mau makan malam dulu." tegasnya garang. Nyali Hinata menyusut seketika. Tapi yang membuatnya tertawa untuk saat ini..

Hinata tahu Sasuke gondok luar biasa sebab ia kerjai malam ini.

"O- oke, oke...~ oi monkey. Kau tahu tidak? Sasuke marah lho..~ malam ini," katanya berbisik-bisik dengan monkey..-nama boneka monyet oren kesayangan Sasuke yang duduk diatas kulkas. Hinata sengaja merendahkan suaranya sehingga terkesan dirinya sedang menggosipkan Sasuke bersama monkey saat meletakkan cup-cake-nya ke dalam kulkas. Dan parahnya Sasuke terpancing. Pelipisnya dipenuhi simpang empat yang berkedut meski tubuh 'lemahnya' yang dingin oleh suhu di malam hari juga AC-nya yang belum ditinggikan..

Terbaring di atas sofa.

"Ara? Sasuke ini sudah siap! Kali ini beneran lho..~ pasta la pasta dan risol daging sapi ekstra tomat dengan cabai japaleno super pedaaassss!"

Hinata membungkuk demi meletakkan nampan berisi sebuah paket makanan diatas meja yang berkaki pendek.

"...Zzz.."

"Eh? Dia sudah tidur lagi?-Sasuke..~ Sasuke bangun..~"

"Bam!"

Hinata sama sekali tidak terkejut.

Sasuke memaksa diri untuk bangun, dan tubuh letihnya dipaksa duduk di sisi meja, demi meraih garpu dan sendok-untuk makan malam.

Tapi entah kenapa melihat mata merah Sasuke yang mulai membengkak -kelihatan tanpa sebab- itu, membuat liquid bening di mata Hinata terkumpul begitu saja.

"Umn.., Sasuke."

"Humn?" ekor mata melirik melewati bingkai bulu mata yang lentik. Sasuke tetap mengunyah dengan gerakan menilai masakan melalui lidah tajamnya yang sebelas duabelas dengan lidah chef. "Ngomong-ngomong, kali ini masakannya lumayan. Benaran lho..~ tidak bu-"

"Kau...mines matanya nambah ya?"

Sasuke berhenti mengunyah untuk sebentar. Ia menaikkan kacamata meski benda itu sama-sekali tidak turun dari tempatnya. "Umn, tidak. Kenapa?"

Seolah acuh.

"Tidak, tapi kau tidak bohong kan?"

Terdesak.

"Benar. Ini hanya bengkak. Tapi minesnya tidak nambah..masih-"

"Kenapa?"

Mendengus.

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang mengerjakan hadiah untuk si 23 desember. Kenapa?"

Ketika mengingat 23 desember dan ulang tahun dirinya sendiri..Hinata merasa sangsi.

_**"Dia orang yang berharga bagiku, setelah ibu. Dan dia akan bertambah umur tanggal 23 desember nanti."**_

"Sasuke, apapun yang kau kerjakan dan untuk siapapun itu.."__meski kau benar Sasuke, aku merasa hadiah itu untukku. (=_=) memang siapa lagi yang ulang tahunnya tanggal 23 desember dan dekat dengan Sasuke? Selain aku..- eh _"Tapi, aku tidak suka kau memaksa diri mengerjakannya. Apalagi ini baru february. Dan ulang tahunnya baru akan desember nanti. Kan hadiahnya tidak harus..-"

"Hadiahnya memiliki proses buat yang lama. Itu sudah kukerjakan sejak dua tahun lalu. Sendirian. Karena kuyakin kak Itachi dan yang lain tidak bisa diharapkan untuk bidang ini. Mereka pernah kumintai bantuan tapi justru memberantakkan rencanaku setahun yang lalu. Tapi tahun ini yang akan kuberi hadiah-akan lulus sekolah. Dan hadiahnya sudah setengah jadi. Dua tahun masih bisa kupersingkat jadi satu tahun dalam mengerjakannya kalau aku mau melemburnya mulai awal tahun. Mengerti?"

Tenggorokan Hinata terasa mengering.

"Tapi..-"

"Aku baik-baik saja," sesuap pasta Sasuke sodorkan ke hadapan Hinata. Memintanya membuka mulut agar mereka sama-sama makan malam. "Ini hanya bengkak. Karena aku kurang tidur-buka mulutmu."

"..."

Hinata terpaksa membuka mulut dan Sasuke tertawa garing melihat mulutnya comot saus pasta. Tak mau membuang waktu Hinata mengambil dessert Sasuke ketika makan malamnya hampir habis, juga buku Sasuke yang lain.

"Terserahlah, tapi setelah ini...lihat. Aku bawa hadiahnya juga dengan buku ini lho..-"

Kuluman Sasuke pada sendoknya yang terlumuri vanilla manis gula jagung berhenti. Sebelah alisnya naik. "Ara? Itu buku dongeng Peterpan dan Tinkerbell sungguhan atau mata bengkakku yang salah lihat?"

"Ck! Ya benar..~ ini Vol 7-nya Sasuke. Edisi terbaru. Lanjutannya kisah yang dulu. Kita belum membaca yang Vol ini. Tadi aku sudah janji. Gantian aku yang membacakan dongengnya kali ini. Ih makanya ayo cepat selesaikan makan malamnya! Ayo baca dongeng ini sama-sama! Nanti keburu aku ngantuk!"

Sasuke blank. Pikiran dewasanya agak tertekan ketika harus mengingat enam Vol alur kisah dongeng usang itu. Tak ia sangka masih saja ada yang melanjutkan alur dongeng itu sampai dirinya daan Hinata dewasa. Memang penulisnya se awet muda itukah?

Yang Sasuke tahu..-usia penulis buku dongeng itu sudah menginjak kepala enam saat ia dan Hinata berusia delapan banding sembilan tahun.

"Sasuke? Kau mau kan?"

Tersentak. "A.-hmn, terserahlah. Ya aku selesaikan ini dulu."

Jari Hinata menjentik. "Oke! Aku akan bersihkan kekacauan di kamarmu dulu kalau begitu.. Sementara itu, Sasuke selesaikan makan malamnya. Dah!" Hinata segera melesat pergi begitu saja.

Sementara Sasuke kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya yang mengingat bagaimana alur kisah enam Vol terakhir yang telah ia tinggalkan dulu.

.

.

**-= Peterpan dan Tinkerbell =-**

.

.

_Akhir Vol 6:_

_'Tinkerbell menari. Dibawah ribuan butir debu pixie, yang menjadi hujan bagi hatinya yang bahagia.'_

_'Hari itu, Tinkerbell menyadari, dia dan Peterpan memang telah melepas pegangan tangan. Namun mengikat kepercayaan yang yang kuat-bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka akan bertemu lagi. Mereka akan berhadap-hadapan lagi, mereka akan melempar senyum lagi, mereka akan membagi kebahagiaan lagi. Dunia mereka, milik mereka, di Neverland.'_

"Dan kisah ini, berlanjut dengan sebuah petualangan yang panjang." Hinata memekik. "Ah Sasuke! Ini hampir dimulai!" jemari milik keduanya membuka halaman berikut. Mata Hinata berbinar-binar.

Sementara itu, Sasuke justru merasakan kegusaran. Dia menekan kepala Hinata agar lebih dekat menekan dadanya. Tanpa sadar.

"Sasuke-? Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke spontan tanpa berpikir. Hinata curiga, dan berhenti dari kegiatan mengobservasi gambar ilustrasi buku dongengnya yang masih sama seperti Vol sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Bohong. Kau tidak pandai di bidang itu..Sasuke."

Hidung mancung ditarik. Sasuke mengaduh. "Ah..aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman."

"Eh? Mengenai buku ini?" entah Hinata punya telepati atau apa..-dia seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah."__biasanya dalam kamus Sasuke, bermakna 'ya.'_

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak ingat pengarang buku ini sudah lansia saat kita kecil. Proyeknya menyelesaikan 6 Vol dongeng itu kerap terlambat karena dia sakit-sakitan. Dan sekarang meski dia masih hidup.. -bukan maksudku lancang- tapi, masihkah dia memikirkan lanjutan buku dongeng ini? Maksudku..-lihat cover-nya yang sekarang." telunjuk Sasuke menelusur searah gerak matanya.

"..."

"Ada penambahan banyak tokoh asing di Vol 7. Ada Terrence, Rosaline, Herena, Mr. StockHeart, Flaxen Bro, dan Purple Dot."

Penjelasan Sasuke terhenti. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering. __'Padahal, penulis buku ini __**tidak pernah membutuhkan peran asing**__ selama kisah sebelumnya berlangsung. Imajinasinya luas dan kuat. Dia bisa membangun kisah tanpa bantuan tokoh asing. Cukup Peterpan, Tinkerbell, dan bocah kurcaci Neverland. Kisah persahabatan mereka memiliki kesan kukuh dan..-'_

"Apa itu berarti sesuatu?" tanya Hinata polos. Mata mereka bertatap pandang.

__Ya, itu berarti sesuatu. Tentu saja._

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan dengan cepat."

Dua pasang bibir membagi senyum.

"Baiklah. Jadi, tidak keberatan aku mulai baca dongengnya sekarang?"

_**Saat ini,**_

_**Benakku bertanya hingga ribuan kali,**_

Sasuke kembali mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hinata. Menarik kedua bahu mungil itu kembali bersandar pada dadanya. Menarik selimut sebatas dada mereka, mencari kehangatan lebih. "Ya, tentu saja."

_**'Masihkah kau bersedia mengerti mengenai kegelisahanku?'**_

_**'Masihkah..?'**_

_**'Masihkah?'**_

_**'Masih...kah?'**_

_**'Masih...**_

_**..kah?'**_

.

.

**21:12 p.m**

_"'...membuat persahabatan mereka berakhir dengan luka yang mengucurkan darah penderitaan di seluruh kehidupan Tinkerbell. Dan sepertinya takdir masih belum puas menyiksa Tinkerbell. Dimalam yang sama, saat tali persahabatan Tingkerbell dan Peterpan berakhir, saat Tingkerbell mengucurkan air matanya..-air mata yang menyampaikan pesan hatinya yang terbisu. Saat ia mendekam dibawah akar pohon, dengan menggumamkan nama Peterpan berkali-kali dalam tangis. Telinga merahnya...-'"_

"Cukup!"

**BRAK! **

Nafas yang memburu. Tangan yang dingin, kaku, gemetar, dan air mata yang mengalir belum berhenti. Dalam kegusaran yang mereguk emosi yang masih terpengaruhi kisah...

...suara gemetar Hinata mengalun pelan.

"H..hiks..S..sasuke..., k..kenapa b..bukunya dibuang? A..aku akan..-"

Sasuke turun. Memungut buku dongeng Vol 7 yang telah terbanting di pojok kamar itu dengan langkahnya yang mengehentak-hentak. Mendahului inisiatif kanannya menekan tuas mengendali perapian kamarnya yang dingin dengan emosi berlebih hingga api mode terkobar menjilat kayu kering dengan ganasnya.

Hinata tersentak.

Buku disobek dan dan dihempas ke dalam perapian. Hangus. Mengikuti hukum Kimia dan berubah menjadi debu hitam.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk membaca buku itu lagi!"

Bola mata putih yang basah menegang.

"T..tapi, itu kan..-"

"Aku tidak akan mengakui itu kelanjutan dari perjalanan kisah Peterpan dan Tinkerbell! Sampai kapanpun!"

"T..tapi S..sasuke..-"

"Aku sudah bisa membaca kemana alur dongeng itu akan berakhir. Tapi Peterpan dan Tinkerbell adalah sahabat yang memiliki saling memiliki kepercayaan kuat. Kisah mereka **bukan romansa tapi persahabatan** dan bagi Peterpan, menyakiti Tinkerbell bahkan tidak masuk akal..-apalagi membiarkan Tinkerbell mati begitu saja hanya demi Rosaline? Orang luar? Itu gila! Tidak! PERSETAN DENGAN BUKU ITU!"

**Brakh!**

Pintu terbanting. Dua kaki kokoh keluar meninggalkan bilik dengan jejak aura luka yang tersisa.

_**Aku tanya sekali lagi,**_

_**Karena aku benar-benar telah putus asa..**_

_**'Masihkah kau bersedia mengerti mengenai kegelisahanku?'**_

.

**Nb dari Alra: Sebenter pembaca-tachi, kira-kira poetry-nya ngganggu suasana saat baca nggak? Kalo emang ngganggu, di chap selanjutnya akan Alra hapus deh. Dan jika emang gitu, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya di chapter ini. **

.

**-= Peterpan dan Tinkerbell =-**

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Neji harus terbangun dengan olahraga jantung secara paksa saat kilat dan guntur tiba-tiba melecut langit. Tubuh tegapnya tersentak dari tidur dan terberkatilah keningnya yang membentur layar laptop baru dari Hinata kemarin..-dalam keadaan masih menyala waktu itu.

"Aissshhhh...aduh.."

"Hei, itu terjadi karena kau bodoh sih...~"

Olahraga jantung yang kali ini terlalu berlebihan.

_BLUSSHH!_

Amethst lembut dan Onyx menantang tajam saling menatap. Lewat kaca yang menembus jarak lewat resonasi gelombang jaringan.

**Blaakkhhh!**

Layar laptop ditutup refleks.

_'JANGAN KATAKAN TADI MALAM AKU TERTIDUR SAAT BERBICARA DENGAN ITACHIII!'__batin panik Neji menjerit dengan nistanya seperti perempuan.

Khawatir dugaannya salah, Neji membuka layar laptopnya perlahan-lahan dengan garis wajah gelisah dan pias seperti orang sembelit.

Pertama layarnya hitam. Sebab pengaruh unlock yang tiba-tiba.

Kedua..

Lawan bicara menyeringai. "Hei." Sapaan ramah Itachi dengan lambaian tangannya yang 'ramah' mengejek Neji.

Neji melotot horor.

_Blusshhh!_

"Hahaha...! Jangan menggodaku dengan wajah manis itu-Neji, atau aku akan menerkammu!"

"Jangan bercanda!" rona merah menebal. Lengan menutupi pipi. "H..hei..-t..tapi benar aku ketiduran tadi malam?"

Mata putih melirik takut-takut. Mata yang kontras berkilat menggoda.

"Menurutmu?"

"AKU MARAH!"_tandanya serius.

"Oke, oke. Ya kau ketiduran..."

__Tamat!_

"...tapi jangan khawatir, dengan wajah tidur kau terlihat semakin cantik."

__Blussshh!_

"Sial!" umpat Neji kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak membangukanku?"

Sebelah alis berwarna hitan terangkat. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya setidaknya kau kan bisa berteriak lewat sana atau kalau tidak kan kau bisa mematikan jaringannya! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba naif dan..-"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh mau melewatkan 'uke'-ku mengigaukan namaku tengah malam? Kau membuatku ketagihan menonton dan insomnia semalam."

"APA?!-kau tahu aku..-ah! Sudahlah..., aku tutup jaringannya sekarang. Mau mandi."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Di Amegakure masih pukul 04:37 dan berarti di Konoha masih 04:55, kau mau mandi jam segini-? Tumben ...-kecuali kau manusia ikan."

"Tidak lucu."

**GLEDAAAAAARRRR!**

Kedua mimik wajah yang berbeda kini pias bersamaan.

"Hei. Disana ada hujan badai ya?"

"T..tidak. Tidak ada." Neji beranjak dari ranjang. Ia meletakkan laptopnya dan menghadapkan schreen-nya searah dengan jendela yang akan ia tutup.

**Gleedaarrrrrr!**

Neji berjengit. Tangannya mencengkeram tirai jendela. Piama tipis menempel penuh ke badannya sejak terterpa angin kencang. "Lihat? Hanya ada guntur sejak tadi..-Itachi. O,ya. Dan angin kencang. Awan hitam. Tapi tidak ada satu tetespun air yang jatuh."

"Neji jangan gila! Tarik lenganmu dari luar dan tutup jendelanya! Masuk!"

Mimik garong Itachi lebih menakutkan bagi Neji dibanding guntur yang membuat adrenalinnya terpacu barusan.

"A..iya, iya. Ini aku tutup. Sudah."

Cklek!

Jendela beres.

"Fiuhhhh..~"

Neji kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuknya. Menelungkupkan badan dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke muka.

"Memang kenapa? Tadi kan aku cuma mau ngecek air hujan. Kau terlalu protective. Aku ini laki-laki tahu! 22 tahun!"

"Khe..khe.., sudah tahu laki-laki kenapa mau denganku? Bodohnya..~"

"Percaya atau tidak-Itachi. Sumpah demi Tuhan dulu kau yang memaksa. Tidak ingat? Bodoh balik."

"Tapi kau menerimanya kan? Setelah aku melakukan 'itu' dengan..-"

Blusshhh!

**BLKKKKKHHHH!**

"BODOOOOH!"

**BUKH!**

Bantal dilempar menimbun laptop yang lagi-lagi mati _dicekik_. Neji menyambar jacket hangatnya dan memakai kedua sandal bulu bemuka teddy-nya dengan asal-asalan.

Oh...jangan lupa dia juga memasang phonecell dan memutar mp3 favorit dengan headset. Niatannya mau keluar kamar dan menjernihkan pikiran dari si bodoh Itachi yang mulutnya selalu tak sungkan melontarkan kata-kata vulgar.._check-it(_jika saja dia tadi tak menutup laptopnya spontan_)check-it_. Tapi..

**Tukclik! Tukclik!**

_**Itachi: 'Kau berani memutus sambunganku tiba-tiba. Well, beberapa hari lagi aku ada acara di Konoha, tunggu saja 'hukuman' dariku, Neji'_

"Bodoh!" Neji langsung kehilangan mood mendengarkan mp3. Phonecell langsung ia matikan dan berniat kebawah untuk memainkan PSP atau justru mengobok-obok kolam ikan seperti kebiasannya sewaktu kesal. Menyesal sempat lupa kalau phonecell juga memiliki sinyal. Huufft...

Berharap saja dirinya tenggelam di dalam sumur saat Itachi arrival ke Konoha. Percaya atau tidak Neji tak pernah meragukan ucapan Itachi itu sebuah candaan. Ia juga tak pernah meragukan 'hukuman'-nya yang selalu tak biasa.

Ck..

Punya seme yang agak sinting tapi keren seperti Itachi, ternyata merepotkan.

**TingTung! TingTung!**

"Sebentaaar... ~"__pelayannya sepi sekali, belum bangun tidur ya? _

**Cklek!**

__Ya?_

"Hmn? Siapa ya?" alis coklat Neji terangkat sebelah. Ia hanya mendapati sebuah kotak plastik kecil yang bergantung memo. _Terdampar _di depan pintu. Neji membuka memonya, "Dari..Naruto? Panitia White Day?" berpikir sebentar. "O..teman Hinata yang itu...-"

"Hinata masih di rumah Sasuke." sahut Hiashi yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil koran pagi di kotak surat.

"A, begitu."

"Kau berniat memberikannya sekarang?" Hanabi ikutan nimbrung dari belakang. Gadis SMP kelas satu itu memainkan tablet kecilnya, duduk di kursi kayu goyang di beranda rumah, masih menggunakan piama seperti yang lain.

Entah karena insting atau memang perasa, Neji melirik ke arah jendela balkon utama rumah Sasuke yang terbuka, kala itu.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke aku minta maaf," lirih Hinata. Tangannya semakin mengerat memeluk Sasuke seperti yang ia mau. "Aku janji tidak akan _pergi_ begitu saja, aku tidak mau seperti Tinkerbell yang ada di kisah itu. Aku masih seperti dulu, ingin Sasuke tetap jadi Pangeran Peter-ku. Sasuke juga mau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku kalau _tiba-tiba_ nanti ada _Rosaline _kan?" jari kelingking yang gemetar teracung. Pelukan terlepas. Kedua mata berpandangan.

Jari kelingking yang lain menyambut. Dengan senyuman kecil yang menyertai ketika jemari dari tangan yang lain mengusap air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata Hinata. Dia yang kecil. Begitu rapuh, untuk saat ini.

"Janjinya bukan untuk menepati janji ini."

"..." Mata putih terkaku. Mata hitam terkatup. Bersembunyi.

"Janji yang terpenting adalah kau tidak boleh mengingkari janji ini."

Hati Hinata menghangat. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum. "Kau juga harus janji. Janji?"

"Janji."

"Janji."

Grep!

"Pokoknya kalau aku sampai bilang 'aku benci Sasuke', percaya saja itu bohong! Yah?"

.

.

.

.

Neji mengulum senyum misteriusnya lagi dari tempatnya berpijak. Sampai Hiashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan Hanabi merinding.

"Tidak, kurasa nanti saja. Itu akan lebih baik."

**To be Continued**

**Ket:**

***Align Left+ Bold+ Tanda seru: Suara (Like suara **'cklek'** pada saat membuka pintu)**

***Align Left+ Italic+ Tanda seru: ekspresi (Like **_**'**__blusshhh__**!'_saat seseorang blushing)**_

***Center Text+ Bold: Poetry + Kata-kata.**

***Tanda(******)+ Align Left+ Bold: Short message/ SMS**

*** Tanda (******)+ Bold+ Italic+ Align Left+ yahoo .com: E-mail**

*** Tanda (_)+ Italic sentence's+ Align Left: Point of view secara langsung dari sudut pandang si pendialog saat itu. Seperti saat Neji ngomong ama Itachi, Neji sering memiliki ini karena percaya atau tidak disini saya gambarkan dia seseorang yang laki-laki delusional yang sering memperhatikan hal-hal kecil.**

**Alra berkicau!**

Horraaa...~ Chap 3 rampung nih. Gimana-gimana pendapatnya? Disini awal masalah mulai saya tampakin. Muehehehehe... :D

Oh, ya. Makasih buat

**Guest: **Makasih XD, **Vampir Uchiha: **Wah emang pembaca yang oportunis yah? XD, suka follow dulu sebelum ripiew. XD #Tumb's up karena gak suka di PHP ini. Ehehehe.., **yassir2374: **Makasih! Seneng kamu suka :"), **Dwi. Widya: **Iya, makasih udah suka! Udah apdet kok, gimana lanjutannya? Masih ada yang kurang 'sreg' gak? **uchiha sascake:** Makasih udah suka. Moga chap ini makin buat kamu ketagihan baca. Oeheheheh.., **hinatauchiha69: **Oke deh. Sasuhina ya Sasuhina. Tapi ini anghst-nya agak parah 'menurutku' pribadi. :C Antisiapasi aja, soalnya ada yang pernah baca versi kertasnya, dia nangis baca ff ini. :") **Hilda9Achillius9Fitra: **Apa disini dia masih kelihatan menyangkal? Menurutku pribadi ..-Hinata nyaman sekaligus bimbang. Gyahahaha :D

Makasih semuanya! Author ga akan punya semangat ngelanjutin tanpa kalian! Hug satu-satu buat kalian!

Oh, ya. Ini ada hadiah...sekarang masih **pengumuman **sih hehe,

Berhubung menurutku pribadi kisah ff SasuHina yang ini istimewa, bila ada pembaca yang ngikutin sampai akhir chapter -entah berapa soalnya ini baru part 1 dan ceritanya terdiri atas 4 part-, bener-bener OWARI dan ada review-nya dari awal sampai akhir -sebagai bukti aja-, kalo gak ya yang paling sering ngikutin deh :D, ntar boleh minta 'sequel' atao 'One shoot' yang idenya diambil dari ff ini. Spesial buat salah satu dari kalian itu. Makasih...~ :")

Salam hangat Alra,


End file.
